Layfield's True Love
by I Love JeriLayfield
Summary: Stephanie is married to Triple-H. JBL knows that Stephanie shouldn't be marry to Triple-H but to him. Read on to find out how they end up together. (note: I make mistakes. so the wedding won't be on the 29th of October. Have to read it to see when it will be)
1. Chapter 1

In 2010 of Oct. 29; Stephanie and John Layfield got married. How they found out that they love each other. I'll tell you their story. First off, they have been friends for quite some time now. Both never thought this would happen to them, but it did.

March 16, 2009; Monday Night Raw was in San Antonio, Texas, John Layfield was to team up with Vladimir Kozlov to face The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels. John and Vladimir was going to lose, of course. Undertaker and Shawn had to team up before their match at WrestleMania 25. Stephanie McMahon was also there with Triple-H. Her husband. It won't be like that for 2010. John got ready for his match which will be the first of the night. He found Vladimir and they talked about the match. Soon Undertaker and HBK showed up at the gorilla and they each talked. "All I know that I am gonna super kick Taker when he turns around on the stage after looking back at the ring," HBK said. "Yeah and we just stay in the ring until break," John said. Taker nodded as he looked over at HBK. John sighed and waited to go out there. As he waited, he looked down the hallway and saw Stephanie McMahon with Triple-H. He grinned as he thought about her and how he wanted to be Triple-H. Stephanie looked down the hall and saw John looking at her. She waved to him and he waved back.

When JBL's theme song came on, he went out onto the stage as the crowd booed him. He just smirked as he went to the ring. He didn't use his limo this time because he just wanted to walk to the ring. JBL walked up the steps and onto the apron. He wiped his feet on the canvas then stepped into the square ring. He taunted as the crowd continued to boo him. Then Vladimir's theme song came on and the crowd continued their boos for him. Once Vladimir got into the ring, HBK's theme song came on and the crowd went nuts. JBL looked at the crowd then at HBK as he taunted onto the stage. HBK danced down to the ring then got inside. He taunted once more and waited for his partner to come out. JBL and Vladimir got out of the ring, so they can have it for a moment. Suddenly, the lights went out, the "Gong" sounded and the crowd cheered for the man from the darkside. Vladimir and JBL talked about the match a bit more while Undertaker makes his entrance. JBL watched Taker enter the ring and did his routine. The crowd continued to cheer for Taker as the lights turned back on. The ref told Vladimir and JBL to back into the ring. JBL looked at the ref then at Taker and Shawn. They were in their corner as Vladimir and JBL got into the ring. Shawn looked at Taker and didn't paid attention to the two coming into the ring. JBL told Vladimir that he could start first. He just nodded and JBL got outside the ropes and stood on the apron. HBK stood in the ring and Taker got out of the ring. JBL looked at HBK and smirked.

The bell rang and JBL walked to Shawn, talking smack to him. Shawn talked back to him. After a few minutes, JBL threw a punch, but Shawn blocked it and punched JBL instead. They fought it out for a bit until JBL turned the match around as he gave Shawn a clothesline. They were on the canvas for a while. JBL pinned Shawn, but only got a two count. He went to Vladimir and tagged him in. Shawn got up and attacked Vladimir as he got into the ring. JBL looked on from the apron. He looked at Taker, he was watching the match so JBL got back to the match, too. Soon Shawn tagged in Taker, he got in, looked at Shawn for a moment then went to Vladimir and Shawn got out of the ring. Taker whip lashed Vladimir into the turnbuckle and walked to the one across from Vladimir. He looked at JBL then ran to Vladimir and slammed into him. JBL sighed and cheered Vladimir on. Taker looked at JBL again then got back to Vladimir. When Vladimir got Taker on the canvas, he hold onto him and dragged him over to his corner. JBL slapped Vladimir's hand and he got in. He kicked Taker once as Vladimir held him then got out. JBL picked Taker up and throw some punches at Taker's midsection. At the end of the match, Taker and HBK pick up a win. JBL and Vladimir stayed in the ring until break. HBK stare at Taker then left the ring and to the back. Taker did the same. He stood on the stage and looked out at the crowd. Once he turns around, HBK superkicked him and the crowd cheered for him. HBK smirked then left the stage.

In the back, HBK, Taker, Vladimir and JBL comment on their match tonight before going their own way. John went to his locker room to change into his street clothes. Hunter and Stephanie were in their locker room; Triple-H getting ready for his match. Triple-H had a match with Cody Rhodes. Orton and Dibiase will be down there, too. John watched the matches with the other superstars and divas. When it came for Triple-H to have his match, Stephanie just talked to some of her friends. She didn't have to go to the truck yet for the segment with Triple-H. John soon saw Stephanie walking down the corridor. He smirked and walked over to her. "Hello, Miss McMahon," John said. "Hello, Mr. Layfield. How are you tonight?" Stephanie asked. "I am doing well. And how about you?" John asked. "Just fine. I am going to go watch Paul's match," Stephanie said. "Yeah," John said. They went to the TV were everyone else was at and watched the match. John looked over at Stephanie as she had her eyes on the TV. He licked his lips and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Later in the match, Hunter got his sledge-hammer from under the ring, then the steel cage came down onto the ring so that Orton and Dibiase didn't come in. Hunter pound on Cody while Orton and Dibiase tries to find a way in. Hunter showed Orton the hammer before hitting Cody's head with it and getting the pinfall. Stephanie smirked and turned to John. "Good match, huh?" Stephanie asked John. He turned to her and said, "it was. All his matches are good." Stephanie nodded and patted John's shoulder. "I got to run. Talk later, Layfield," Stephanie said. "Will do. Bye," John said. Stephanie walked towards the parking lot. John watched her go.

Out in the parking lot, Josh interviewed Hunter, but he just got into the truck and they found Stephanie McMahon sitting in the passenger seat. They kissed once and Hunter drove out of the parking lot. Josh watched them as they went to break.


	2. Layfield Hanging With Steph?

(In 2010 of Oct. 29; Stephanie and John Layfield got married. How they found out that they love each other. I'll tell you their story. First off, they have been friends for quite some time now. Both never thought this would happen to them, but it did.)

On March 17; JBL was in his locker room at the Reliant Arena in Houston, Texas. He didn't have to wrestle tonight, but wanted to be there. Stephanie and Triple-H would be there, too. He looked at the other superstars around him getting ready for tonight's taping of Smackdown! JBL sighed, then got up from the chair and went to the door. He walked out into the hall way, saw people walking around and getting ready for Smackdown! JBL nodded at some people who said hi to him. "Hey, Mister John Cena," JBL said. John looked at JBL. "Hey, Bradshaw. How are you doing?" Cena asked. "I am doing fine. And yourself?" JBL asked. "I am doing great, just getting ready for my match tonight with Chris Jericho." Cena said. "Good luck with that," JBL said then left. Cena watched him leave then went his own way. JBL soon saw Triple-H eating at the cafe. He didn't see Stephanie with him, so he went over to him and sat at his table. Triple-H looked over at him. "May I help you, Layfield?" Triple-H asked. "No, just need a chair to sit in," JBL told him.. Triple-H looked around and saw some empty chairs. "I see some empty ones," Triple-H said pointing to a table next to theirs. "Right. Where is Stephanie?" JBL asked. Triple-H took a sip of his water then looked at JBL. "Why you need to know?" Triple-H asked. JBL thought about it and shook his head. "No reason," He said. "Okay then," Triple-H said. He got back to eating without telling JBL where she was. So JBL will have to just go and look for her.

Stephanie was talking to Natalya. JBL watched them as they talk from down the hall. He smirked then walked towards them. Natalya saw him and nodded at him. "Someone behind me?" Stephanie asked. She turned around and saw JBL. "Hi, Layfield," Stephanie said. "Hello. How are you doing Miss Stephanie?" JBL asked. "Just fine. Thanks for asking. Have you seen Paul?" Stephanie asked. "In the cafe," JBL said. "Thanks. I need to go talk to him," Stephanie said. She said bye to Natalya then started to walk past JBL. He sighed then stopped him. "Wait," JBL said. Stephanie stopped and turned back to JBL. "Yes?" She said. "I was wondering what you doing after Smackdown?" JBL asked. She looked at JBL for a minute then said, "Being with my husband. Why?" She asked. JBL shook his head. "Nothing, just thought we can hang out," JBL said. Stephanie raised her eyebrow at him. JBL looked down at his boots then back at Stephanie. She was still thinking about what he said. "I am not sure if that is a good idea. Hunter might just want us to hang out and call our daughters," Stephanie said. JBL nodded as he kicked the floor then said, "Okay. Talk later then." JBL turned on his heels and left. Stephanie watched him with sadness in her face.

Stephanie went to look for Hunter. He was talking to Kofi Kingston. Stephanie sighed and said, "Excuse me, Paul. I need to talk to you." Hunter looked at Stephanie then excused himself from Kofi. He left and Hunter talked. "What is wrong?" He asked. "John Layfield talked to me," Stephanie said. "Really? And what he say?" Hunter asked. "He wanted to hang out with me after the show. I told him I would be with you after," She said. "Well, that is good to say to him. What he do after?" Hunter asked. "Just walked away upset. I think we should hang out with him," She said. He looked at her and thought about it. He sipped his water that he still had then said, "Maybe. Let me think about it." "Okay," She said. They kissed and went to their locker room. 


	3. Night Out With Stephanie and Hunter

After Smackdown! Stephanie went to look for JBL. Her and Triple-H had talked about having JBL hanging with them. JBL was walking to the parking lot with his suitcases. Stephanie saw him walking down the hallway towards that area. She called out to him. "John!" He stopped, turned around and saw Stephanie. He smiled and walked over to her as she walked towards him. "Hey," JBL said. "Hi. Me and Hunter have talked and he said that you can hang out with us," Stephanie told him. JBL smirked and asked, "Really?" "Yes. Come on. we are going out to get something to eat. Hungry?" Stephanie asked. "Yes, I am," JBL said. He followed Stephanie to Triple-H's locker room. Once they got there, they went in and saw Triple-H sitting down. He looked up and saw Stephanie and John Layfield. "Hey, John," Hunter said as he got up. "Hi," John said. Stephanie went over to her suitcase then looked at her husband. "You ready to go now?" Stephanie asked. Hunter looked at her then at John. "Are you ready to leave John?" Hunter asked. "Sure am. Was about to leave in fact until Stephanie came up to me," John said and looked at Stephanie. She smiled at him. "Great. Lets get something to eat," Hunter said. "Yes," John said. They left the room with their suitcases.

In the parking lot, John looked at Stephanie and Hunter. "I have my car here," He said. "Oh. Come with us and we will bring you back," Stephanie said. "All right," John said and followed them to their Hummer. "Wait, I need to put my suitcases in my trunk," He added. "Go ahead and we'll be over there," Hunter said. John nodded and went to his car. Once he was done, he waited for Hunter and Stephanie. He looked around the parking lot. Hunter and Stephanie put their suitcases into the trunk then got in. "Why did I agree to this?" Hunter asked. Stephanie looked at him. "Because we are nice people. I don't mind hanging with him, don't you?" Stephanie asked. Hunter thought about it. "It's fine," Hunter said. They went to pick John up at his car. He saw them coming, they stopped in front of him and he got into the back. Then Hunter went to the exit. John buckle his seat belt then looked at Hunter then Stephanie. "Thanks again for letting me come along," John said. "No problem," Stephanie said and looked at him from the rear view mirror. John nodded then looked out the window.

After they ate, Hunter and Stephanie went back to the arena's parking lot and dropped John off. Stephanie rolled her window down and looked at John. "And I thank you again. It was a great dinner. Hope to do this again," John said. "Maybe. Night, John," Stephanie said. Hunter sighed and left. John watched them got into his car so that he can go back to the hotel.

The next day, John went to his New York Penthouse. He stayed their until Saturday. He went to Bermuda to golf. Sunday afternoon, he went back to USA and to the next Raw show.


	4. Layfield Got A Date With Love

JBL went to San Diego, California for Raw. He checked into the hotel that WWE was staying at. He looked around his suite on the 4th floor and sighed. "It would be better with Stephanie McMahon in here," John said. He shrugged and went to use the bathroom.

Later that night, he ate out with some of his friends. He looked over at Santino then at Road Dogg. "So when were you going to tell us that you had a crush on Triple-H's wife?" Alberto Del Rio said. JBL looked over at him and said, "My personal life stays with me. I don't need to tell everyone." Del Rio nodded and took a sip of his drink. JBL sighed and took a long sip from his beer then looked around at his friends. "Does she knows? Does he?" Punk asked. JBL licked his lips and said, "Hm. I don't think so." Punk grinned as he looked to his left. "And I do not want him to know," JBL said. He looked at each faces as they nodded. "Good." He took a sip of his drink.

The next morning, John got ready to go to the arena. He was riding with some of the superstars. Down in the lobby, he waiting for Santino, Fandango and Alberto Del Rio. Once everyone was there, they went to the car that Fandango rented. They all got their bags and suitcases in the back then got into the car. Fandango drove to the arena. John looked outside his window. He was in front with Fandango while Santino and Del Rio was in the back. Fandango put the radio on. "Slow Down" by Selena Gomez was on. John looked at the radio then at Fandango. "Really?" He asked. Fandango looked over at John then back at the road. "What?" He asked. "Can you turn this station?" John asked. Fandango looked at him then changed the station. "Thank you," John said. He looked back out the window. He actually didn't want Fandango to change the station, but didn't want to listen to the song with others around him.

In his locker room, JBL was sitting down on the steel chair. He was going to wrestle John Cena. He looked around the locker room and saw other superstars getting ready for their matches. He got up from the chair and walked out of the locker room. He walked down the hall towards the TV area. He was in his wrestling gear on but, he had a shirt on until his match comes on. JBL looked at his friends as he past them by. At the TV area, he sat down on the sofa and looked at the TV. Soon Paul Heyman came up and sat down on the same sofa. "Hey, Paul," JBL said as he looked over at him. "Nothing really. Just waiting for Raw to come on. In fact, I should be talking to Brock right now," Paul said. He looked around expecting to see Brock but, didn't see him. JBL looked around, too. "I have not seen him yet," JBL said. "All right. I don't mind. I will just talk to him when I see him," Paul said. JBL looked at the TV that have the WWE logo on. "I am going to go. Talk later," JBL said as he got up from the sofa. Paul nodded.

JBL walked back to the locker room. When he got near the locker room, he passed it and just went to look for Stephanie instead. He stopped by the room where she would be in with Triple-H. He knocked on the door and waited for a respond. The door opened and Triple-H was standing there. "Hey, John. What can I do for you?" He asked. John looked at Triple-H and smiled a bit. "Yeah. I was wondering if Stephanie was in there," John said. Triple-H looked behind him then back at John. "Yup. And I am sure you want to talk to her, right?" He asked. "Yeah. If she is not busy," John said. Triple-H sighed, took a step back and looked over at Stephanie. "Hey, Steph. Layfield is here to see you," He said. John looked at Stephanie and smiled. Stephanie looked at him and nodded. "Sure, John. What do you need?" She asked. John licked his lips as he looked down at his boots then back at Stephanie. "I was wondering if you and I can talk...alone," John said as he looked over at Triple-H. He raised an eyebrow at John then slowly looked back at his wife. Stephanie walked over to the door. She took a breath then let it out. "Fine. Can you give us a few minutes, Hunter?" Stephanie asked as she faced him. "Sure. Don't talk long," He said. He kissed her and John saw. He shook his head and stepped to the side to let Hunter out of the room. John walked into the room and Stephanie closed the door. She turned to him and waited for him to explain why he is there for. John went to sit down before speaking. "I know I shouldn't be here because of your husband. But, I wanted to see you. I wanted to know if you and I can go out?" Stephanie blinked at him and tried not to smile at that. She slowly walked over to the sofa and sat next to him. "Why?" She asked. "Paul will be mad if he knows about this. And us going out, I don't think that would be a good thing," John nodded. "True. But, we are friends and friends should go out and hang. You know?" John said. Stephanie sighed and looked around the room. John waited for Stephanie's answer. "Okay then. We can go out," She said as she got up from the sofa. John did the same. "And we can do that tonight," She said then walked to the door and opened it. John smiled as he watch her leave.

John had a great match with Cena. Even though he didn't defeat Cena, he is fine with how it went. He went to take a shower before calling Stephanie. JBL was sitting down with his cell near his ear. It was ringing on the other line. Soon he heard Stephanie's voice. "Hey, John," She said. JBL smiled. "Hi, Steph. Still on for the friend date? We can do it tonight, right?" He asked. Stephanie looked at Hunter who was in the room. "Yeah. I'll come over to your room now," She said. Hunter looked at his wife. "All right. See ya soon," JBL said. They both hanged up. Stephanie got up from the sofa. "Where are you going?" Hunter asked. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Going to hang out with Layfield," She said. "For real?" He asked. "Don't worry. We both will be good," She said then kissed him. He kissed her back and smiled. "Have fun but, not to much fun. And don't go to bars," He said. "Okay. Call you later," She said then left the room. She walked to the men's locker room.

John was zipping up his suitcase when he heard a knock. He looked at the door then at Cody Rhodes that was in the room. "I'll get it," John said. He opened the door and saw Stephanie. He smiled. "Hey, Steph. Ready?" He asked. "Are you?" She asked back. "Oh yeah. Let me get my suitcase," He said. They walked down the hallway towards the parking lot.


	5. A Night That They Will Remember

John and Stephanie were in the back of her limo. She and Hunter have took the limo to the arena earlier while John had rode with friends. They talked about where they should go. Stephanie shrugged. "I don't know. I guess a bar should be fine. And you know what? Hunter told me not to go to one. I know he is looking out for me. But. We are going to one and I know where. Driver go to the Waterfront Bar and Grill on Kettner Boulevard. Thank you," Stephanie said then smiled over at John. He looked at her and smiled back. "Well, I guess he didn't want us to get drunk and do stupid stuff," John said. "Well lets hope not," Stephanie said. John looked out the window. Steph did the same thing. In about 11 minutes, they pulled up to the Waterfront. The driver got out and went to let them out. John got out first then helped Stephanie out. She thanked him and he said, "Welcome." They looked at the bar for a moment. It wasn't big nor was it that busy. The outside lights were on. John offer his arm to Stephanie and she took it. They walked in and it was a big busy inside. Some people smoking and loud music. Stephanie sighed and looked at John. "Lets get some drinks and go somewhere quite," She said into his ear. "Yeah. What would you like?" He asked into her ear. She told him. Then went up to the bar and got place in their orders. The bartender nodded and went to the beers. John got his money out and paid for them. He took the beers and handed Stephanie her Bud Lite. He took his Coors Light. They walked deeper into the bar and found a pool table not being use at the moment. He got a table for them and sat down on the stool. Stephanie sat on her stool. "Nice place," Stephanie said. "It is. I never been here, but I guess you have since you suggest it," John said. "Yeah. I know," Stephanie said. She took a sip of her beer then looked at John. "So...how is life going for ya, John? Any loves in your life?" Stephanie asked. John looked at her and wonder why she was ask, but didn't think nothing of it. He took a sip of his beer before replying. "Life is great. I am doing what I love to do. I am a Wrestling God after all. As for loves in my life. I got...none. Wife left me. So I am single," John said. "Oh. Right you have told me about that. Well, I am sure any women would want to be with a guy like you. She will come," Stephanie said as she nodded. "I hope so," John said. He looked around the pool arena. He didn't dare to tell her about his crush on her, but who knows. Maybe after a few beers, he will.

Stephanie looked at John and thought he was cute, but she was married and didn't want to end it. She looked down at her blue dress then looked over at what John was wearing. A WWE shirt and jeans. She sighed and saw John looking at her. "How are you and Hunter doing?" John asked. "Fine," Stephanie said. She smiled at him. They nodded at the music that was playing. They ordered more beers for them. John had four while Stephanie had five. Both were getting a bit drunk, but not totally drunk. Both were laughing for no reasons. "That why a funny story," John said as he tried not to laugh. "I know, huh. Man...I just can't believe that you are single. A man like you should have women all over that ass of yours. Hell, I wish I was," Stephanie said. She looked down at the table then took a sip of beer. John heard what she said and raised an eyebrow. He smirked. "Well, I am sorry that you are married to a man that...isn't good for you. You need me to be your husband," He said. Stephanie got up from the stool and walked over to him. John waited for what she would do. "Well, I am sorry, too," Stephanie said. Her words were slurred a little, but John knows what she said. She didn't know what to do. She moved away from John a little. She almost fell, but John grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. "Thanks," She said. Her face was close to his. He could feel her breath on his face and grinned. "You are welcome You should sit down before you fall though," John said. "Okay," She said. Instead of sitting on her stool, she sat on his lap. He held on to her so that she won't fall off. "I think you should sit in your stool, Stephanie," John said. Stephanie got off his lap and faced him. "Well, I think I should just...kiss you," Stephanie said. Oh yeah, she was drunk.

In a few minute later, she pressed her lips against his. John wanted to push her off, but he was waiting for this day since he had a crush on her. So he couldn't do that. He wrapped his arms around her and deepen the kiss. Stephanie wrapped her arms around him. John got up from the stool and moved them towards the wall and had her up against it. They keep on kissing. Both had their eyes closed. He had his hands on her hips and Stephanie's arms around his neck. "I love you," Stephanie whispered. John smirked as she said that. He pulled away and said, "Lets drink more." So they did and John called out for another round for them. Stephanie looked at John for a moment and smiled. "Come here," She said as she pulled him closer. John smiled and they began to kiss again. John was having a great time kissing her. His dreams were coming true.

Suddenly, Stephanie stopped kissing him and pushed John away from her. "What did I just do?" She asked. John looked at her as he tries to catch his breath. "Calm down, Steph. Here have some more beer," He said. He got her beer and handed to her. She hesitated then grabbed it and chugged it down. John did the same to his then licked his lips. "So, I am guessing you want to leave?" John asked. Stephanie nodded. "That is for the best. I need to call Hunter and tell him I am...I mean we are ...coming back," She said as she got her phone. John sighed and shook his head. "No. Don't call him yet. We just almost made out. I know you are attractive to me. So why do this?" John asked. Stephanie paused on calling her husband and looked over at John. "I have a husband. We have kids together," She said. John nodded as he understands. He got up and said, "Lets go then." He walked away and Stephanie followed him. They got into the limo and Steph told the driver to drive to their hotel. John looked at Stephanie then out the window. She called Hunter and told him that they were coming back.

On the drive there, John looked over at her and said, "You know you were the one that kissed me. I know you like me, but your husband is keeping you from me. I never thought I would be like this, but I am. I could of stopped, but I didn't and you could of done the same, but you didn't. So it is kind of both out faults," John said. Stephanie looked over at John and sighed. She played with her phone. She thought about what he said. She moved to face him a little. "Okay. well, I guess I shouldn't kiss you. I am sorry. Me liking you, I am not so sure about that. I got a family that I will never leave. I know that you have none. Your wife left you and I am sorry she did, but you can't go after a married women, John. But, you know, I did liked the kiss and that is all I am saying. We do not tell Hunter nor anyone else about this, did you understand me?" Stephanie asked. "Yes, I do," John said. "Good. Now come here," She said. John slide over to her and she kissed him. "That is it. No more," She said. John was shocked that she kissed him again, but was glad she did.

At the hotel, they both got out and went their own way. John went to his hotel room and Stephanie went to hers. Once he was in his room, he lean his back against the door and thought about what happened. He shook his as he went to take a shower. He knows that it will never happen again. Stephanie laid by Hunter in their hotel room and thought about what she did tonight. She looked at him and smiled. She is happy at where she is now. Nobody will change that.


	6. He will never get her out of his mind

**March 24, 2009**

The next night, John was only doing a taping of Smackdown for Friday night. He did a promo. After that, he went to the back and got ready to leave. They didn't need him for the rest of the night anyway. He walked down the corridor to the locker room. Soon he saw Stephanie in the corridor. He smiled and said, "Hey, Steph." She saw him and waved. He walked up to her. "How are you doing today?" John asked. "Doing fine despite what happened last night. How about you?" Stephanie asked. John smirked. He remembered that night. She told him that she loves him. He wondered if she remembers it."Great. About to get ready to leave," He said. "Why would you leave?" Stephanie asked. "Well, I did my part and I am not needed for the rest of the night. That is why," John said. "Oh, well, I think you should stay and talk to your peers. You are friends with them are you?" Stephanie asked. John looked at Stephanie for a moment then smiled. "I am. I guess I can stay here until Smackdown taping it over," John said. "That is what I want to hear," She said as she put her hand on shoulder. He smiled and looked at her hand. She dropped her hand and walked away. John watched her leave then went to the locker room to take a quick shower.

In a few minutes, John sat down on a steel chair with the rest of the superstars and some divas watching the taping. John looked around at his peers and saw Big Show. "Hey, Paul," John said. Paul looked over at him. "Hey, John. How are you?" He asked. "Doing great. Was about to leave, but Steph wanted me to stay," John said. "Why?" Paul asked. "No clue, but I am okay staying her after the taping though," John said. Paul nodded. John looked at the TV and sighed.

Stephanie went to the bathroom, she looked into the mirror and sighed. She remembered last night when she and John went to hang out. He walked around the bathroom wondering why she kissed him and told him that she loves when it wasn't true. She loves her husband, Triple-H. They have three daughters together where John has none. She knows that he didn't want any. Stephanie looked at her wedding ring and smiled. She licked her lips and let out a heavy sigh. Stephanie looked in the mirror again. "Me and John will never be together," She said. She fixed her hair and dress then left the bathroom. She went to look for her husband, Triple-H.

John got up from the chair and went to get something to eat. He said "hi" to some of his peers. When he got to where the food was, he looked to see what they had. He didn't want a lot, but he got some chicken, corn and peas. Then he got a bottle of water and went to find a seat. He found one by some WWE backstage workers. He sat down and opened his bottle of water. He took a sip of it then almost choked on it when he saw Hunter and Stephanie getting food. "Damn it," He whispered to himself. He put his head down and ate his chicken. There were some empty seats at the table that he was sitting at. He sighed. He didn't want them to sit with. Eventually, they did. "Hey, Mr. Layfield. Mind if we join ya?" Hunter asked. John nodded. Stephanie looked at John then at Hunter. They sat across from him. "How have you been? Oh, and what did you guys do last night? Steph wouldn't tell me," Hunter said as he looked over at his wife. John looked at her, too. Stephanie shrugged at John. He looked back at Hunter." We actually went to a...bar," John said. Hunter looked up quickly then looked over at Stephanie. "I told you not to," He said. "I know, but I wanted to go there. John did, too," She said and looked over at John. Hunter looked back at John. "Well...yes, but I...wanted to have some drinks," John said as he ate his corn. Stephanie looked at Hunter. "Babe, don't worry about it. We had a couple drinks then went back to the hotel," She said. Hunter took a sip of his water then asked, "That is all that happened?" He looked at Stephanie then at John. He was getting hot. He tapped his foot and looked at Stephanie for help. She noticed he was getting red. "That is all that happened," She said. Hunter nodded and ate his food. John wasn't hungry anymore. He got up and said, "I will talk to you guys later Bye." He left quickly. "Wonder where the fire is," Hunter said as he looked around. Stephanie did a nervous laugh and ate her food.

John threw his food away and walked away from where Stephanie and Hunter were. He so much wanted to tell Hunter what happen, but he knows that Stephanie would be furious at her and Hunter will be furious at both of them. Hell, he'll be more than that. Soon he ran into Vickie. "Hey, John. Where are you going?" She asked. He looked at her. "Oh, sorry. I was just getting away from some people," John said. "What people?" She asked. "Nobody that you need to concern yourself with, Vickie," John said as he tried to smile. She nodded and asked, "What happened?" John looked down at her then turned to look behind him. Stephanie and Triple-H not in sight. He sighed and looked back at Vickie. "Come on. I will tell you everything in a secure place where no one can see or hear us," John said. He took her outside in the parking lot where all the WWE trucks are at. "Why are we out here for?" Vickie asked. "To talk. Privately," John said as he looked around. He didn't see anyone. He smiled and said, "Me and Stephanie went to a bar last night." He looked back at Vickie. "And? You could of just told me back in the building," Vickie said. "Yes, but there is more to the story," He said. Vickie raised her eyebrow at him and told him to go on. "Both of us were drinking a lot of beers. I forgot how many, but Stephanie was drunk and she said something that I will never forget," John said as he looked down at the ground. He kicked a rock away from him. "What is it, John? What did Stephanie say?" John looked up at Vickie with sad eyes. "She told me that she...loves me. Oh that wasn't the only thing I will forget. She has also kissed me. I mean, why would she kiss me and tell me she loves me? I just...I actually am fine with that," He said as he lean against the truck. Vickie blinked then laughed a little. "She told you that she loves you when she was drunk. John, I know she don't love you. I have seen Paul and her together and they are in love. With the kissing, I am not sure why she would do that. Must be the alcohol talking," She said. John licked and bite his lips. "That is what I was thinking when she did that. I never told her that I love her, but I have kissed her back," He said. "I mean, her kisses are one of a kind. I never meant to even kiss her back, but I really like her, even if she is with Hunter. I have been waiting for this day and I couldn't pass it" Vickie licked her lips and shook her hand. "I can't believe you did that. I can't believe she did that. John, you can't tell her," She said. "Wasn't planning to. Also, Hunter can never know this," John said. "I am going to the locker room. Talk later." He left and Vickie soon followed him.

Behind of one the truck, Hunter steps out from behind it. He had a angry face on, but inside he was hurt. He sighed as he looked down then went to look for Stephanie. John was in the locker room with some of the guys. Stephanie was down the hall from the men's locker room talking to Cena. Hunter walked down the corridor towards her. She looked down it and smiled. Hunter smiled, too, even though he wanted to just frown. When he got there he said hi to Cena. "Hey. I am going to go. Talk later," Cena said then left. Steph waved goodbye at Cena then looked at her husband. "Hey, how are you?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am...not great right now," He said. She frowned. "Why?" Stephanie asked. "Well, I heard something that I thought I would never hear in my life," Hunter said as he looked into her eyes. Stephanie tried to smile, but couldn't keep it on her face. She feared that he knows about her and John. "What did you hear, babe?" She asked. He looked at her more closely. "Why didn't you tell me about you and John?" Hunter asked. Stephanie looked away from him and unwrapped her arms. She took a step away from him. Hunter folded his arms in front of his chest. He waited for an answer from Stephanie. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Me and John went to the bar, we had a couple of drinks and it went out of control," She said. "Yeah, you couldn't keep control of what you said and did," Hunter said his voice rising. Stephanie put her head down as she frowned. "You kissed him and told him you loved him. Why the hell would you do that Stephanie!" Hunter yelled. "I am sorry, Hunter," She said. In the men's locker room, every head turned towards the door. John got up. He knows that was Hunter yelling. He walked to the door, opened it and stepped out to see Hunter yelling at Stephanie. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself. He looked inside the room. "It's Steph and Hunter. I will be back," John said. He walked down the corridor and Stephanie saw him. Hunter looked behind him and saw John going towards them. He he mutter under his breath as he turned towards John. "Stop right there, John," Hunter said as he put a hand up. John stopped and looked at both Hunter and Stephanie. "I was in the locker room and heard some yelling. Is everything okay here?" John asked. Stephanie looked at Hunter than at John. "It's fine, John. Just go," She said. He looked at Stephanie and shook. "I can't. He just yelled at you," John said. "I can take it," She said. "Please go." Hunter smirked and looked at John. Stephanie looked at John and waited for him to leave. "Okay. Fine," He said as he backed up still looking at them. Hunter nodded and turned back Stephanie. John stopped when Hunter's back was towards him. Stephanie sighed and looked at Hunter. "So, why did you do it?" Hunter asked. Stephanie closed her eyes then opened them. "I was drunk and I did something stupid. I never meant to hurt you, Paul. I love you and not John," Stephanie said. She put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. John heard her and shook his head. She looked at him and mouth "sorry." John nodded at her and walked back to the locker room. He was disappointed at what happened, but will get through it. He hoped.


	7. She Finally Cracked

**In 2013 of Oct. 29; Stephanie and John Layfield got married. How they found out that they love each other. I'll tell you their story. First off, they have been friends for quite some time now. Both never thought this would happen to them, but it did.**

* * *

><p>On April 5, 2009, he faced Rey Mysterio for the WWE Intercontinental Championship, which Rey won and JBL quit WWE, that leads him into announced his retirement the next day.<p>

Since that day, he did what he wanted on his own time. He went golfing and traveled the world. He called Stephanie to see how she was. She told him she missed him. "Likewise, Stephanie. I am sure to come back soon, just doing what I wanted to do without being on the road," John told her. "Good. Come back soon," Stephanie said. He smiled. "I will. I have to go now. Talk soon, Steph," John said. "Bye," She said. They hung up. John looked out to the ocean from his home in Bermuda. He took a sip of his beer and enjoyed the rest of the night.

On September 16, 2012, JBL made his way back to WWE as a WWE Commentator. It was also Night of Champions and he worked along side Michael Cole. He was filling in for Jerry while he was in recovery.

After the Pay Per View, John went to the back and said h to some of the people he didn't get to say hi to. He took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair. He walked down the corridor to the men's locker room. In a few moments, he saw Stephanie and smiled. He walked over to her. "Hey, Steph," John said. She looked over at John and smiled. "Hey, John. How was it behind the commentary desk? Do you like doing it?" She asked. "I will get used to it and I loved it," John said. Stephanie smiled. "Well, I am glad you are back," Stephanie said. John smiled and said, "Thanks. We should catch up some time." Stephanie looked at him and nodded. "We can do that," She said. He smiled and went to the superstars' locker room. Stephanie watched him walk down the corridor then went to look for Triple-H.

The next day in Bridgeport, CT at the Webster Bank Arena at Harbor Yard, John was in a WWE truck with Triple-H and Stephanie McMahon. It seems that Hunter forgave him and his wife for what they did behind his back. They talked about what matches and segments are going to be on that night. Since it was the 1008th edition of WWE Monday Night RAW It was going to be big. Once they left the trunk, John wanted to talk to Stephanie, but he wasn t sure if Hunter would let her, but then again, he did forgive them both. So he gave it a try. "Hey, Steph," John said in the corridor. Stephanie and Hunter looked at him. John looked at Hunter then Stephanie. "Hey, John. What is up?" She asked. Hunter sighed as he crossed his arms his chest then looked at John. "I was wondering if we can...hang out after Raw? Unless you are busy after Raw?" John asked. He looked over at Hunter, who just looked blankly at him. Stephanie licked her lips and looked at Hunter. She put her hand on his arms and he slowly looked at her. Stephanie bit her bottom lip then said, "I will think about it, John." She looked at him then left. Hunter wanted to say something, but shook his head and followed Stephanie. John watched them leave. He got ready for tonight. He did commentary with Cole and Jim Ross.

After Raw, John looked for Stephanie to see if she would hang out with him. When he got to their room, he heard Paul and Stephanie talking. "I am sure John will be coming to find you soon looking for an answer to your question," Hunter said. "I know that, but what I will say to him, you cannot get mad at me for it. We are friends," Stephanie said. John smiled and was about to knock on the door when heard Hunter. "So you are going to hang out with him? Why?" He asked. John didn't hear Stephanie answer. John licked his lips. "Yes I am because he is my friend," Stephanie answered. "Steph-," Hunter protested. She cut him off. "Stop, Paul. What happened between me and him happened three years ago. Please trust me tonight," Stephanie said. John moved away from the door. "I do. Come here," Hunter said. They kissed and Stephanie left the room. John stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Stephanie walking towards him. "Hey, John. We can hang out. I thought about it and decided I will hang out with you," Stephanie said. John nodded. "Okay. Let me use the bathroom. You can just think of where to go," John said. She nodded and he went to use the bathroom.

In the parking lot, Stephanie told John where she wanted to go. He smirked. "You want to go to DISH Bar and Grill which is in Hartford, Connecticut?" Stephanie smirked as she nodded. "Indeed, John. Please," She begged. He never seen her do that and smiled. "Okay. You are driving," He said. "Hmmm, okay then. I don't mind driving in the dark," She said. He grinned and they went to her car. "Wait, doesn't Hunter needs a car to go back to the hotel?" John asked. "He can get a ride back with one of his friends," Stephanie said. "Enough said. Lets go," He said. They got in her car and she drove to Hartford.

At The DISH Bar and Grill, John and Stephanie sat by the window that was looking out to entrance of the restaurant and street. They didn't mind much. They ordered drinks first then looked at their menus. John looked over at Stephanie as she looked down at her menu. Part of her hair was in her face, he smiled and tried to resist not to put it behind her ear. He sighed as he licked his lips and looked down at the menu. Stephanie smirked when she noticed that John was looking at her. She took a sip of her water, she wasn't going to drink tonight. She didn't want to get drunk and kiss John again. Even if she did developed feelings for John. No one knows, not even her husband. In a few minutes, they told the waiter what they wanted to eat. John took a sip of his water then looked at Stephanie. When the waiter left, he said, "I am glad we have this time together as friends." Stephanie smiled at him. "Yeah. I am glad, too. I have missed you around backstage. I miss my friends when they go away for a while," She said then looked out the window. John did the same. He then looked at Stephanie. She looked back at him. They talked about life outside of wrestling. "How are your daughters?" John asked. "All three of them are wonderful. I love them," Stephanie said. John nodded then asked, "How are you and Paul?" He wanted to know if there is any trouble in their marriage. Stephanie shrugged. "It's fine. Paul is great. Our girls love him their dad," She said. She played with her napkin. He licked his lips then said, "Are you sure? If he is hurting you, just tell me then I will do something about it." Stephanie sighed and didn't want to tell him about how she was losing feelings for Paul and having them for him. Stephanie shook her head. "He is not hurting me at all. It just that I...am...," Stephanie stopped and thought about it more. Maybe she can tell him. "I been falling out of love with Paul. I don't know why though," She said. John listen to her. She was falling out of love with Paul. Damn. He tried not to smile at this, he bit the inside of his cheek and said, "I am sorry if you feel that way about him. I mean, everyone falls out of love with their love ones someday, even if they didn't want to be." "Yes that is true. I don't want to lose him," Stephanie said. She put her hands over her face. John lean across the table and put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. Stephanie felt it and smirked though he didn't see it. She got her face back to normal and put her hands down. John drew his hand back and looked at her. "You okay?" John asked. She nodded. He nodded, too. Soon the food came and they ate in silence.

After dinner, Stephanie drove them back to Bridgeport, but not to the hotel. "We are going to Seaside Park. It is near where we had Raw and near the hotel. Almost," Stephanie said. Stephanie found a parking space and shut the engine off. Then she got out and John did likewise. He walked over to Stephanie then out at the water. "So, we can just walked down to the water then?" He asked. She nodded.

They walked down the sidewalk towards the bench. Stephanie sat down then John sat next to her. He looked out at the water then at Stephanie. "This is nice," John said. "Yeah. I love you," Stephanie blurt out. John was shocked. He had his eyes wide open and he slowly turned to her. She was looking at him and smiled. She looked beautiful in the street lamp. "I am sorry that I said that, but I really like you more than a friend," Stephanie said. "I been falling out of love with Paul and falling in love with you. I was probably the only friend in WWE that missed you the most. I think about you more than Paul. Even though I was acting around Paul so that he won't get any ideas that I was not interested in him anymore." John listen to Stephanie. A smile rose on his face after she finished. Stephanie reached for his hand and he let her take it. "I have been waiting for this day to come since I fell for you over 5 years ago. I love you very much. I wanted to tell you for a long time, but I didn't want to ruin your marriage with Paul," John said. Stephanie smiled more then kissed him. He kissed her back. They didn't have to get drunk to do this. Stephanie sat in his lap and he put his arm around her waist. "Wait," He said as he pulled back. "We should do this in my hotel room. Where there is a bed and that no one else will be watching us." She put her hand in his hair and looked down at him. "Yeah. Just have to make sure Paul don't see us. Oh, I was supposed to call him. Oh, well. Come on," Stephanie said. They got up and John took her hand then walked back to the car.

On the way there, they talked about who would go first. "I should since you don't have the key card for my room then in a few seconds, you can come up to the room. Try not to have Paul catch you. What floor is your room on?" John asked. "It's on the 6th," Stephanie said as she looked forward. "Mine is on the 7th," He said. "Okay," She said. She parked in the parking garage and they got out. Stephanie went over to John and kissed his lips. "We can't hold hands while walking through the lobby, but in your room we can do whatever we want," Stephanie said. John smiled and kissed her back. "Can't wait," He said. Then they walked in to Holiday Inn rear entrance. Stephanie watched John go in first. She waited. John looked around to make sure he didn't see Paul. At the elevator, John pushed the up button and waited. When the doors opened, John got in and pressed the 7th button. He smiled as the doors closed.

A minute or so Stephanie walked in and went to the elevator. She couldn't wait to see John. In a few seconds, she heard a voice she was dreading. "Stephanie," Paul said. She turned to Paul. "Hey, hon. I just got back," She said. "You just got back?" He asked as he looked at his watch then at Stephanie. "At 2:30 in the morning. Why?" Stephanie looked around then at the floor. She sighed then looked up at Paul."Traffic. Me and John went to Hartford to eat. It was long ride," She said. Paul looked at her suspiciously. He just shook his head then said, "I was out looking for you. You didn't call when I thought you would." "Sorry. I forgot," Stephanie said. "Come on. Lets go to our room," Paul said. He pressed the up button. Stephanie licked her lips then said, "I actually forgot something in the car." She was about to walk to the door, but Paul stopped her. "I can get it," He said. "No I can. It will be fast. Just go to the room and wait for me there, okay?" Stephanie said.

**Will Paul go with Stephanie or go to their room?**

In the room, John was getting everything ready for Stephanie. He brushed his teeth quickly then brushed his hair. He took his suit and tie off as he walked to the bed. Then he unbutton his shirt. "I can't believe this is happening to us," John said to himself. He took the shirt off then sat down on the bed and took his shoes off. He sighed as he waited for Stephanie. He went to the door and looked out the peep hole. No Stephanie. He bit the inside of his cheek and went back to the bed and sat down.

**Will Stephanie go to Layfield's room or Paul's?**


	8. John's Love

Stephanie looked at him. Paul sighed then nodded. "Okay. Don't be gone to long," He said. She nodded and walked out to the car. After a few minutes, she went back in and looked to make sure Paul wasn't there. When she didn't see him, Stephanie went to the elevator and pressed the up button. She muttered to herself for the doors to open. When the doors opened, some people came out and she went in and pressed the 7th button and waited.

After a few minutes, he heard a knock on the door. He went to it, looked in the peep hole and saw Stephanie. He quickly opened the door and pulled her in. "Thank God. I thought Paul got you," He said as the door closed behind them. He kissed her lips. Stephanie smirked and said, "He did, I told him I forgot something in the car, he was going to get it, but I sent him to our room which he is waiting for me." "Oh. Well, I guess he just have to wait a lot more," John said as he smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. She stopped and checked him out. "Took your shirt off already?" She asked. "Yeah, but I kept my slacks on," He said. They walked to the bed. They wrapped their arms around each other then began to kiss. Stephanie had her hand in his brown hair. John had his arms around her waist. After a minute, he stopped and sat on the bed. Stephanie looked at him and smirked. "Want to take my clothes off or do you want me to?" She asked. John looked up at her with his brown eyes and smiled. "No, I can do that," He said as he got up. Stephanie took a step back. John took her shirt off. She lifted her arms for him. He put the shirt on the floor. He looked at her and smirked. "Very nice view," John said. Stephanie smiled. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to her ankles. John had to sit down. "Damn. Nice red panties," He said. "Thanks. Now I should help you," Stephanie said as she walked to him. She kissed his lips then pushed him down on the bed. John put his arms behind his head and let Stephanie do what she wants. She unzipped his slacks then pulled them down. "Wow. You got white underwear on," Stephanie said. John looked down and smiled. "I like white," He said. She nodded. He sighed as he lean his head back down. She then took the underwear off and saw his big dick. She moaned and John smirked. She took the slacks and underwear off him and threw them to the floor. "I guess you are ready," She said. "I been ready," He said. She wasted no time and started to suck his dick. John moaned and put his hand on the back of her head for her to continue. He has been waiting for Stephanie to give him a blow job since he fell for her. She rubbed her hands over his thighs. "Oh, God, Stephanie. I love you so much," John said. Soon Stephanie came up and licked her lips. "I love you more," She said. She took her panties off and John saw how wet she was. He moaned as he sat up and put his hands on her hips. "Come here," He said. She smiled and got on top of his member. It slide right in and they both moaned. John put his head on her shoulder as he closed his eyes. Stephanie put her arms around his neck. She went up and down on him. John looked back at Stephanie and kissed her lips. He smiled in between kisses. Stephanie looked at John and smiled. "Man, I can't believe we are doing this," She said. "Same, but I am glad we are," John said. Stephanie just nodded.

They kept kissing for a few seconds then John told her to get up. Stephanie did and looked at him. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She asked as she looked down at his dick. "Oh. No you didn't. I just want to do another move on you," He said as he got up. "Oh, what move would that be?" She asked. He looked at her and saw her bra still on. "But, first the bra needs to come off," John said. She looked down and grinned. "I forgot about that," She said. He unhooked her bra and let it fall, he looked at her breasts and moaned. Her nipples were hard. She looked at him and smiled. "I know you love it. Now give me some loving, Johnny," Stephanie said. He kissed her then moved her to the bed. "Now you can bend down over the bed," John said as he got behind her. "Oh, sure," She said as she bend down on the bed. John looked at her ass and his dick wanted her. Stephanie waited for him to bang her. He got close to her ass and his dick hit her. "Are you hitting me with your dick?" She asked. "Sorry, just about to go in," He said. He licked his lips and slowly went inside her. Stephanie gripped the bedspread as John went in. He put both his hands on her hips as he thrust in and out of her ass. He picked her up and wrapped one arm around her waist as he kept going. "Oh, God," Stephanie moaned. She put her hand on his hand. She put her other arm around John's neck. He kissed the back of her neck. He rubbed her breast, too. Which got Stephanie moaning a lot.

After a few minutes, he stopped and John turned her around and kissed her lips. Both hips were rubbing together. "Please, John," Stephanie whispered between kisses. He looked at her and smiled. Both were breathing heavy. They got into bed and rested for a bit. He had her in his arms. She put her head on his chest. He kissed the top of his heead. "So want to go another round?" John asked. Stepanie looked up at him and smiled. "In a few minutes," She said as she kissed his lips. He kissed her back and closed his eyes. Stephanie closed her eyes, too. John then opened his eyes and said, "I think you should go back to Paul. He might be wondering where you are." He looked down at her. She sighed as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Stephanie licked her lips and sat up. "I guess I should. I know he will be calling the cops soon if he hasn't already," Stephanie said then threw the covers off her. She got out and got her clothes. John sat up and watched her. "I hate to see you leave, but you are still married to him," John said. Stephanie put her panties and skirt on then her bra. "True. But, I can call you when I get a chance," She said as she put her shirt on. Then she went to him, lean down and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. "I hate leaving you, too, but I...have to. I will call," She said. Stephanie smiled at him then left the hotel room. John sighed and laid back down. He looked over at Stephanie's side of the bed and frowned. He put his hand on where she laid at. John just went to sleep and thought about Stephanie.


	9. Better Mood

Smackdown taping on Sept. 18, 2012. They were at Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. John didn't have to do commentary nor didn't he have to be there, but he wanted to because he wanted to see Stephanie. He was backstage, talking to some of his friends. He didn't see Stephanie yet. He guess that she is with Triple-H right now. He would ask, but didn't want to have people talking about him and her. John looked at Fandango then at Orton. "Um...guys, I don't want to be rude here, but have you guys seen Stephanie?" John asked. Randy and Fandango looked at him. "I believe she is with Paul," Orton said. John nodded and looked around. "Why?" Fandango asked. John looked at Fandango. "Just wondering," He replied. Both of them smirked as they nodded. John looked at them then down the corridor. Randy and Fandango looked at John then began to talk. He listen to them and not saying much. John sighed as he licked his lips and said, "I need to go. Talk to you guys later." He walked down the corridor as Fandango and Randy watched him.

John wasn't going to look for Stephanie. He just went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He fixed his hair and shirt. He didn't wear his suits unless he is on camera or a date. Which he will be wearing one when he goes on a date with Stephanie when she can go on one with him. Paul just can't know it. Then he splashes some water on his face and died it with a towel. John licked his lips and left the bathroom. He went to catering to get something to eat. He got a salad and water then went to sit down. John took the cap off his bottle water and took sip of it. He looked around, wondering where Stephanie was. In a few minutes, he saw Stephanie without Paul came down the corridor towards the catering. He grinned and put the bottle of water down on the table. Stephanie saw John and smiled. She went to him and sat at his table. He looked at her. "Hey, John," Stephanie said. "Hey. How are you today? Get in trouble?" He asked in a low voice. Stephanie looked around to make sure that she didn't see Paul then looked back at John. "I am fine and no I didn't get in trouble. I made up an excuse of why I was late," She said. John smiled as he took a bite of his salad. "Where he is?" John asked after he swallowed. Stephanie looked at him then at his salad. "He is with Orton," She said as she ate a bacon bit. John sighed as he licked his lips. "That is good. So a few minutes of us talking. how long do you think he'll be talking to him?" John asked. "Not sure, but if you are thinking what I think you are thinking. We can't do that right now," Stephanie said. John looked at her and sighed. He did wanted to kiss her, but he is sure that Paul might catch them. So he'll have to wait.

Later on, John watched some TV in the locker room as Smackdown was being taping. He looked around the locker room and saw Alberto, Antonio Cesaro and Sheamus. They didn't have to fight yet. Stephanie nor Paul needed to be on Smackdown that night, so they should be somewhere in the arena. He kept his phone with him in case Stephanie calls. Which she did in about five minutes after the second match. He answered as he got up from his chair and left the locker room. "Hey," He said. "Hey, John. Paul is doing some photo shoots and he didn't need me for it. I know it will take a while. Are you busy?" She asked. "Oh, no. I have been waiting for your call," John replied. Stephanie smiled and said, "Meet me in between the WWE trucks. Not sure which ones. You have to look for me," Stephanie said as she smirked. John smirked as he licked his lips. "Oh, so this is a hide and seek game, huh. I will come and find you," John said as he walked towards the exit. "Can't wait to see you," She said. "Same, love," John said. They got off the phone and John rushed to the exit now. He couldn't wait to see what she was wearing.

Stephanie was in between the trucks and waited for John. She was wearing a blue short skirt and black low cut shirt. She looked down at her red heels then looked around. Soon she heard foot steps and smirked. She then saw John Layfield. He saw Stephanie and grinned. He walked towards her. She waited for him. Once he was in front of her, Stephanie put her hands on his shoulders. "So glad you made it," Stephanie said then kissed his lips. John kissed her back and put her up against the truck. "You don't know much I wanted to see you," John said in between kisses. They wrapped their arms around each other as they continued to kiss. They didn't know how much time they had together before Paul goes and looks for her. John stopped and took a step back to see what she was wearing. "Wow. That is hot!" John yelled. "Shhh. John, someone will here you," Stephanie said. "I don't care, Stephanie. I love you and I want everyone to know," John said. Stephanie smiled and kissed him. "I know you want to tell everyone, but I don't want Paul to know. I love you so much. I couldn't stay away from you. So I just had to see you today," Stephanie said. John looked into her eyes and saw the love in them. "Yeah, I am sure people will know soon and I couldn't stay away from you either," John said. Then they kissed again. John lifted Stephanie and she put her legs around his waist. John put his hand up under her shirt and rubbed her back. He skirt was up and he could see her thong. She hand one arm around him while her free hand was unbutton his shirt. She slipped a hand underneath his shirt and felt his chest. John moaned as she did that. "Damn, Stephanie. I want to go inside of you now, but I know we can't now," John said. Stephanie licked her lips then his. John smirked and kissed her lips more. He carried her to a box that was outside and laid her down on it. "Do we still have time to fuck once?" John asked. "Um...let me look at the time," Stephanie said then looked at her watch. It was only 9:40 P.M. She wasn't sure what time Paul went to the photo shoot. "Let me call him and ask where he is," Stephanie said. "Okay," He said and stepped back from her and Stephanie pull her skirt down and got her breathing under control before she called him. John licked his lips and looked her up and down.

At Paul's photo shoot, he was finishing up. He heard his cell phone. He stopped the photo shoot and got his phone from the table and answered it. "Hey, babe. How are you?" Paul asked. "I am great. How are you?" Stephanie asked as she looked at John. Paul smiled and said, "I am almost done with the shoot. just about two or three more pictures then we can hang out. Where are you anyway?" Paul asked. "Um...with friends. Can't wait to see you," She lied. "Likewise babe. Got to go. Love you," Paul said. "Love you, too. Bye," She said then hanged up. John walked over to her. "He is almost done, but if we can make this quick we better do this now," Stephanie said. "Good," John said. Stephanie pulled her skirt up and thong down. John unzipped his pants and pulled it down along with his underwear. John grabbed Stephanie and pulled one of her leg up. He put it around his waist and got to it. Both moaned and kissed. He thrust her against the truck. She had her arms around his neck. They yelled out each other names.

After a few seconds, he stopped and pulled his underwear and pants on then zipped it. Stephanie pulled her thong up and pulled her skirt down. They kissed once more then went their own way. John notice his dick wasn't going down, so he had to take a hot shower. After that, he was in a better mood because of Stephanie.


	10. Falling Apart

**October 8, 2012**; Monday Night Raw was in Sacramento, California. He was going to do commentary with Michael Cole and Jim Ross. Larry King was there to be a guest for Miz's TV. Plus Mr. McMahon was there to challenge Punk to a match. Which means, he can't go and sneak off with his daughter. Though they talked a lot when they can. John was at the Power Balance Pavilion for Raw tonight. Even though it was very early, but he hoped to get to see Stephanie before Raw. He wasn't sure if she was going to be with Mr. McMahon and Paul. He waited out in the parking lot as Cole and Jerry was out ringside and looking over the papers for tonight. John told them that he will be there later. John looked at the time on his watch and sighed.

In about an hour, a limo pulled up and John smiled. The limo stopped, the driver got out and went to the bathroom. John started to walked towards the limo. Soon he stopped when he saw Mr. McMahon then Paul. John sighed as he licked his lips then walked away. Both of them notice, but didn't say anything. Paul helped Stephanie out and shut the door behind her. Vince looked at his daughter then at Paul. "Why was John Layfield here in the parking lot? He asked. Stephanie's eyes got wide and laughed a little. "John was here?" She asked. "Yes, but he left," Paul said. "Oh, that is good," Stephanie said. Paul nodded and they walked to the office. She wonder why John was in the parking lot in the first place. He would need to talk to him when she can get away from Paul and her father.

John walked down the corridor to the ring area to read his papers for tonight. He should of stayed to see Stephanie because that is why he was out there for, but he saw Paul and ran like a scared child. He shook his head as he looked down the ramp and saw the ring set up. He saw Cole and Lawler still there. He walked down the ramp and around the ring. They saw John and waved. "Hey, guys. I am here," John said as he took his seat next to Cole. He got his papers and looked over it trying to get Stephanie for a moment. Three of them talked about Raw and what will happen.

In the office, Stephanie and Paul talked about tonight. Vince went to talk to some people. Paul smiled at Stephanie. "Can't wait to see our daughters. I miss them already," He said. "Me, too." Stephanie said. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him and Paul kissed her. Stephanie didn't want to do the same, but she did anyway. Paul pulled back and looked at her. "Are you okay?" Paul asked. Stephanie shrugged and got up from the sofa. "I am not sure. Just have a lot of emotions going through me right now," Stephanie said. Paul looked at Stephanie. He couldn't see her face because she had her back was towards him. He sighed and got up from the sofa and walked over to her. He put his arms around her. "Babe, if you need to tell me what is on your mind, you know you can. Always have since we started dating. We don't keep secrets from each other and we love each other no matter what," Paul said as he smiled then kissed her neck. Stephanie smiled then faced him and he kept his arms around her. She did likewise and put her head on his shoulder. "There is a lot I want to tell you, but you will get mad at me and hate me for feeling this way," Stephanie said. Paul pulled away and said, "Just tell me." Stephanie sighed and stepped away from him. Paul crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for Stephanie to talk.

"You know how I been hanging out with John Layfield," Stephanie began. Paul nodded and wonder where this was going. But even before that when he retired and left WWE for a while, I missed him a lot and I started to...develop feelings for him," Stephanie said as she looked at Paul. He had his eyes wide and walked over to him. "Why? Him of all people. Hell, it shouldn't be anyone but me that you have feelings for, Steph. Do you love him?" Paul asked. Stephanie didn't want to answer that questions, but she shouldn't keep that secret from him. She licked her lips as she sighed and said, "Yes, Paul I do. I told him the night after Night of Champions after Raw," She said then walked over to the door. She turned to him and said, "In fact, me and him had sex. Bye." She left and Paul had his mouth open and was stunned. Stephanie was crying now as she went to the bathroom.

Vince went back to the office and saw Paul sitting down on the sofa with his head in his hands. He didn't see Stephanie. He asked where she is and Paul told him what happened between them. Vince was shocked. He was sitting next to Paul. "Why would she love him and had sex with him? She...I mean John is a great guy, but she married you and not him. I can't imagine them even having sex. Do you know where she went?" Vince asked as he got up. "No," Paul said. "I am going to look for her," He said then left.

John was in the back now. He hoped to see Stephanie soon. He walked by the bathrooms and heard a door open. He looked behind him and saw Stephanie. He smiled then frowned when he notice she has been crying. He walked over to her. She saw him and wrapped her arms around him. She cried more. "Hey, what is wrong?" John asked as he put his arms around her. "I told him," Stephanie replied. John heard her and closed his eyes. "You told him about us?" John asked. She nodded as she pulled away from him. "I had to. My feelings for you were growing and it grew so much when I didn't see you," Stephanie said. John just nodded and wiped her tears away. "I bet he was pissed," John said. "Indeed. I don't care though," She said as she ran her hand threw his hair. "Kiss me." John smiled and kissed her lips. She kissed him back with a lot of passion. Stephanie pushed John up the wall without breaking the kiss. John couldn't keep his hands off her.

"Stephanie?" They heard Vince's voice hear them. Stephanie stepped back and looked over to her right. John licked his lips and walked a little away from Steph. "Hey, dad," Stephanie said. She looked nervously at John then back at Vince. "Why were you kissing John?" He asked. Stephanie bit her bottom lip then grabbed John's hand and held it. He smiled at Stephanie. "Well, I was kissing John because I love him," Stephanie told her father. Vince was angry. He walked over to them and asked, "Why do you have feelings for him? You are married to Paul. Don't you love him anymore?" Stephanie thought about it and looked up at John. "Well, don't you?" Vince asked again. Stephanie sighed and shook her head. "I don't love Paul anymore. I love John Layfield," Stephanie said then put her arm around his waist. Mr. McMahon was frustrated now at them. He didn't know what to say so he just turned and left. John put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I am sorry that you had to tell your father. I hope he will understand us in the future," John said. Stephanie nodded. John looked at Stephanie and they walked the other way.

Vince and Paul talked about what to do with Stephanie. "I really don't know what she is thinking. Layfield is not our children's father. I am. I just don't know what to do anymore," Paul said as he looked over at Vince. He looked over at Paul. "Same, but we can't tell her who to love. I don't like how she choose Layfield and not you. Though you are her husband," Vince said. Paul nodded and sighed. He got up and walked around the office. Vince watched him. Paul turned back to him. "Stephanie can be with him if she wants. I don't want to fight because we still have our daughters. I need to go tell her. But, I am not sure if we will get a divorce even though we are not together. I'll leave that up to her," Paul said. Vince got up from the sofa and said, "Yeah. But, I think she might pick John though." Paul looked at Vince then walked out the door. Vince called his wife, Linda.

John and Stephanie was sitting down on the steel chairs. John held Stephanie's hand. Everyone saw them, but didn't say anything. They didn't want Stephanie to be mad at them. In a few minutes, Paul came up to them. Stephanie and John looked up and saw him. "Hey, Paul. Can we help you?" Steph asked. Paul smirked and said, "Yeah. I need to talk to you." He looked at John. "In private, please," Paul said. John looked at Stephanie then at Paul. Stephanie sighed and looked at John. "I'll be fine, babe," She said to John then kissed his lips. Paul huffed then turned his head away. "Okay. Call when you need me," John said then kissed her lips. He looked at Paul as he got up then left. Stephanie crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited for Paul to talk. He moved the chair away from her and sat down. John walked down the corridor, but didn't go that far. He wouldn't hear them but, he did watched them.

Stephanie looked at Paul and waited for him to talk. Paul looked at Stephanie then down at the floor and thought about what to say. Soon he licked his lips and said, "You can have Layfield. I just didn't realized that you were falling out of love with me. I will be fine with it, just have to get used to not being with you anymore. And what will we tell our daughters?" Paul asked as he looked at her. Stephanie rubbed her arm as she listen to him and shrugged. "I don't know what we will tell them. I will go to the house to tell them. You don't have to say a word," Stephanie said. Paul nodded. "I won't. So you coming home after Raw?" He asked. "Yeah. I'll tell John," She said. He nodded and got up from the steel chair. "See you later," Paul said then left. Stephanie got up after he left and went to look for John. He saw her looking for him so he walked over to her. He saw him and smiled. "What did Paul wanted?" John asked as he put his arms around her. "Just telling me that I can have you," Stephanie said then kissed his lips. He kissed her back. "I got to go and get ready to do commentary. We'll go out later," John said. "Okay. Love you," Stephanie said and kissed him again. "Love you more," He said as he kissed her then left. Stephanie smiled as she watched him leave.

Stephanie went back to the office and didn't see Paul, but her father, Vince. He looked over at her and smiled. "Can we talk?" Vince asked. "Yeah. Where is Paul? She asked as she went to the sofa and sat down. "Went to walk around," Vince said. He looked at Stephanie and sighed. "I told your mother," He said. "What? Dad, I was going to tell her," Stephanie said. "I am sorry. She wants you to call her when you can," Vince said. He ran his hand through his hair. "Ugh. I will later when I think of what to say to her. Oh, god. What did you tell her?" Stephanie asked. Vince licked his lips and sighed. "I told her that you and Paul are done and that you are dating someone else. I didn't tell her it was Layfield. You can tell her that on your own. She was upset and wants to talk to you," He said. Stephanie got up from the sofa and put her head in her hands then ran her hands through her hair as she faced him. "Okay. I'll call her after Raw," She said. He nodded and got up from the sofa. I got to go and do some things. Talk later," He said and kissed her head before leaving. Stephanie sighed and sat down as she thought about all that happened.


	11. After Raw

Stephanie watched Raw with Paul. He didn't wanted to be there, but have to for the sake of their marriage despite it falling apart. She smiled when she saw and heard John. Paul rolled his eyes at this and Steph just ignored him. Her father fought CM Punk. They fought to a no contest. Stephanie went to go see her father and John. Paul just stayed in the room.

At the gorilla position, Vince walked through the curtains and saw CM Punk. Punk nodded at Vince then walked to the locker room. Soon Vince saw Stephanie. She hugged him and said, "Great match, dad." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the head. "Have you talked to your mother?" He asked. "Yes. She is upset, but understands my feelings for John. She just didn't wanted to happen now or ever," Stephanie said. Vince nodded and said, "Likewise, but I guess we will get used to it. Are you going to marry him?" Vince asked. She shrugged and looked behind him. He turned and saw John. He smiled as he nodded at Vince then looked at Stephanie. She smiled and walked over to him. He put his arms around Stephanie. She looked at her father. "Depends if John wants to get marry," She replied. John was surprised at what she said and looked down at her. Vince just nodded and went back to the room where Paul is. Stephanie watched him go then kissed John and he kissed back. They walked to the men's locker room.

"Let me go and take a quick shower then we can go out," John said when they got to the men's locker room. Steph nodded and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and went into the men's locker room. Steph looked around as she waited. She sat on the steel chair that was across the door. She still had to get her bag from the room she is sharing with Paul. Plus they need to figure out what car to take since she came in a limo. She guess they can go in his rental. Michael Cole can get a ride back to the hotel. A few minutes later, John came out with his suitcase and bag on top. He saw Stephanie and smiled. She smiled back and took hold of his free hand and said, "Need to get my bag. Also, we should take your rental. Cole can get a ride back." John nodded. "Yes, we can do that. I'll just text him," He said. They headed to get her bag then went to parking lot. "Wait, he has the key. Let me go back and get them," John said. Stephanie nodded and put the bag on the trunk. John put his suitcase and bag by the trunk then went to get the key.

John caught Cole in the corridor. "Cole. Need the car key," John said as he walked up to him. "Why? I am driving to the hotel and you are going out with Steph," Cole said. Yes, John told him about him and Stephanie. "Yes, I am, but we need a car and she didn't come in a car, but a limo. So please, the key," John said as he held out his hand. "I have to find another ride then," Cole said. "Yes. Thanks," He said as he took the key and walked back to the parking lot. "John," Cole said, but John smirked as he ignored him. Cole sighed and went to look for a ride.

John opened the trunk when he got to the car. They put their things inside and John shut the trunk. He went to unlock the doors for them to get in. Stephanie got in the passenger side while John got in the driver's side. He didn't like to drive a lot, but will for Stephanie. "Where do you want to go?' John asked. She shrugged. "A late dinner," She replied. "Yes. A late dinner. What is good around here?" John asked. "There is a Chili's up the street," She said. "Okay we can go there," John said. She nodded and John drove there, Steph told him the way.

Once they got there, he parked the car and shut the engine off. "Looks busy," John said. "Late diners," Steph said then got out of the car, John followed. He opened the door for Stephanie. She thanked him as she walked in. He said "welcome" then followed her in. The hostess saw them and asked how many. "Two," Stephanie said. She nodded and got two menus out then told them to follow her. They did to a booth. Stephanie sat in the right side and John took the left side. She sent the menus in front of them and told them that their waiter will be by soon. They nodded. In a couple minutes, their waiter came and told them what there is to drink. Stephanie didn't know if she wanted a cocktail. So she just order water and John order a coke. The waiter nodded and went to get the drinks. John looked at Stephanie and smiled. He looked at the menu to see what he wanted. Stephanie did the same. John looked at the ribs section and decided to get some baby back ribs. Stephanie was going to get Spicy Shrimp Tacos.

When the drinks came, they told their waiter what they wanted. She nodded and went back to the kitchen. John smiled and took a sip of his coke while Steph took a sip of her water. They talked about what they would do about her family. "I am not worry about them. Like you said before they will understand us in the future," Stephanie said. John smiled as he nodded. In about 10 minutes later, the food came. Both thanked her, she nodded then left. They ate while talking a little bit. John felt Steph's foot rubbed up against his leg. He quickly looked up at her and smirked. She smirked back. "So you want to stay over at my room for the night?" John asked. "Yes, I do. I'll just text Paul that I'll get my stuff in the morning," She replied. "Okay that is good," He said. Stephanie smiled and continued to eat.

After John paid, they went back to his hotel room. Steph texted Paul on the way there. He said it was fine. In the hotel room, John took a quick shower as Stephanie got herself ready for John though he didn't have her sexy clothes with her, but she is sure that he will like what she was on underneath. Soon John got out of the bathroom and put the towel around his waist. He dried his hair with another towel. Then he opened the door and walked out into the bedroom. He grinned when he saw Stephanie laying on the bed. She had her bra and panties on. She looked over at him and smiled. He walked over to the bed, put both his hands on it and lean over at Steph. She kissed his lips and said, "Come in bed, babe. I am getting lonely." John smirked and sat on the bed then laid back besides her. He ran his hand through his still damp hair then looked over at her. Stephanie put her hand on his chest and ran it down towards the top of the towel. John licked his lips as Steph bite the bottom of her lip. "I am ready when you are," John said. Stephanie looked up at him and smiled.

She unwrapped his towel and pulled one side away then smirked. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it. He pulled on the bra strap. Steph looked at him and said, "Not yet babe. You first then me." She pulled the other side away and saw his dick. It's wasn't hard...yet. She licked her lips and sat in between his legs. Steph put her hand on the top and stoked it. John moaned as he watched. She saw it get hard then she bend her head over it and took his dick in her mouth. John gripped the covers. Stephanie licked and sucked on his dick. John closed his eyes and tried not to scream out. He came, she stopped, licked her lips then laid next to him. "You are very yummy, babe," Stephanie said. "Oh, god," John said then he sighed. Stephanie smiled and ran her hand up and down his chest. "I am ready when you are," Stephanie said. John looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah. Just give me a few moment," He said. Steph just nodded and waited as she continued to run her hand up and down his chest.

Soon, John was ready. He got on top of Steph and kissed her lips. Stephanie smiled and kissed him back. He held her hand and put it above her head. "I love you," John said. "I love you more," She replied. John looked at her bra and helped her take it off. He moaned when he saw her breast. Stephanie teased him running her hand over her left breast. John smirked and licked his lips. "John, please," She said as she moved her hips. John looked down and took her panties off. Stephanie smirked as she waited for John to give her what she wants. John got in position over her and slowly slide inside her. Stephanie moaned as she closed her eyes. John slowly thrust in and out. He picked up the pace. He moaned, too. Stephanie yelled out his name. 'John...don't stop...please...damnit," Stephanie moaned. "Steph..anie," John moaned. He kept going. He kissed her lips then sucked on both of her nipples. Stephanie bite her bottom lip. She tighten her legs around his waist. John slowed down as he came. Stephanie came, too. John smiled and kissed her. He laid besides her and she put her head on his chest. He put the covers over them. Stephanie looked up at John and smiled. She was glad he was with him and couldn't believe that he is hers now. John sighed and went to sleep. "I love you," Stephanie said then kissed his cheek. She smiled as she fell asleep.


	12. Propose

In **September 2013**; John and Stephanie were still together. Stephanie filed for divorce from Paul. He showed her his home in Bermuda which will be hers one day. They talked about getting married, but he hasn't proposed yet. John had a surprise for Stephanie on her birthday though. He had the whole day planned for them. Stephanie made sure that she didn't have anything on her birthday. Though they did needed to work on that day. So he'll have to do it after work.

After Smackdown, John went to the back to take a quick shower. He asked Cole for the car keys. "Again?" Cole asked. "Yes. Please, Michael. I am taking Stephanie out and going to...ask her a question. Plus it's her birthday," John said. "You are going to ask Stephanie to marry you?" Cole asked. John just smiled. Cole nodded and got the car keys. "Here," He said as he handed the keys to John. "Thanks. I will call you later to tell you her answer," He said as he took it then got his suitcase and bag. Cole watched him leave the locker room. John went to look for Stephanie.

He found her in her office that she shares with Triple-H. John looked at him then at Stephanie. "You ready, babe?" John asked Stephanie. She smiled as she nodded. She got her stuff, said bye to Paul and left with John. "I got the night plan for us. I love you so much. You will never forget this night. I promise you that," He said. Stephanie smiled. They walked to the car, John put the suitcases and bags into the trunk then opened her door. She thanked him before getting in. Then he got into the driver's side and started the engine. He looked over at Stephanie. "I can't wait for tonight," John said. "Likewise," Stephanie said. She lean in and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. The he went to Distil that was only three minutes from the arena. He found the restaurant when Stephanie was busy with WWE. So she don't know where they were going. John held her hand with his free hand. He felt the ring box in his left pocket. He was nervous about popping the question, but he is sure that she won't say no to him.

Once he parked the car near the place, which is great. He got out and went to help Stephanie out. She took his waiting hand and got out. "Thank you," She said. He nodded and closed the door behind her. They walked into Distil, they host saw and asked how many. "Two. And can we have a little private area," John asked. He looked behind the wall near them and saw an empty seat at the back wall. "Can we sit at the last table back here?" He asked. "Sure you can. Follow me," He said. They nodded and followed him. They went into Distil and walked up to the host. He smiled and asked how many. "Two. And can we have a private area?" John asked. He nodded and told them to follow him which they did. John pulled out Stephanie's chair and she thanked him as she sat down. He smiled then sat down on his chair. The host gave them the menus and told them the wine and beer choices. Stephanie listen and smiled. "I'll just take a water please," She said. He nodded and looked over at John. "Same, please," He said. He nodded and told them that their waiter will be with them in a few. John nodded then looked at his menu. Stephanie looked at John then at her menu. John sighed. Stephanie heard and asked, "You okay, babe?" John looked over at her. "Yes. Just happy to be here with you. Happy birthday," He said. "Awe. Thanks, babe," Steph said, "And you are looking very sexy tonight." She smiled as she looked at him. "You are way hotter than me tonight," John said. She smiled more and lean over to kiss him. He kissed her back. "I love you," He said. "Love you more," Stephanie said.

Soon the waiter came to them with their drinks. He set it down in front of them then asked if they were ready to order. John looked over at Steph. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded and told the waiter what she wanted. He wrote it down then looked at John. He told the waiter what he wanted. He wrote that down, took their menus then went to the back. John looked over at Stephanie and smiled. "I am so glad you are not with Paul anymore. Sure he may be okay, but you didn't deserved him," John said. "I know. I am glad I am with you. You do need to get to know my girls though," Stephanie said. "Oh yeah. After Smackdown tomorrow, we will go to your home in Connecticut and we'll spend some time with them, if you would like?" John asked. "Yes, we can do that. I'll just make sure Paul knows," Stephanie said. "Yeah," He said. He looked around then back at Steph. He smirked when he felt Steph's high heel up against his leg. He moved his chair closer to the table, so did Stephanie. "Man. Do I wish to get my hands on you now, but we are not in a private area because people will see," He said. Stephanie laughed and said, "I know, but later tonight we will be alone." John nodded.

They talked about WWE until their food came. When the waiter left, they began to eat. They talked very little since they didn't want their food cold. After a nice dinner, John paid and told Stephanie he had another surprise for her. They took a cab to Harbor House. John paid the driver then took Stephanie by her hand. He put his left hand into the pocket that had the ring box. He took her to the area out in the water. Not many people there which is great. He smiled and looked at Stephanie. "Nice night out, huh?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him, he did likewise. "Yup. Very nice out," He said. Stephanie faced John and kissed his lips. "I love you," She said. "I love you more and I want to show you how much I love you," John said.

He stepped back and put his left hand in his pocket again. Stephanie watched him. He got on his knee and Steph was shocked to see what was happening. John looked up at her and smiled. "I love you very, very, very much and I would go crazy if I ever lost you. When we met in the beginning I thought you were awesome and very cool person to be friends with. As the year gone by, I fell in love with you, but it was too late to tell you since you married Paul. Now, we are together and I want you to be mine forever," He said as he got the box. Stephanie didn't even know what to say, but watched him. "I want you to make me the happiest guy on earth in being my wife. Will you marry me, Stephanie McMahon?" John asked as he opened the box and held it up for her to see it. Stephanie looked at it then at John. He was smiling so big that his face would hurt and he didn't care. Stephanie licked her lips and nodded her head. "Yes, John. I will marry you," Stephanie said. John got up from his knee. "Yes?" John asked. He wanted to make sure he heard right. She nodded more. "Yes, John. I am saying yes to you," She said. John was shaking with joy. He got the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She looked at it though it wasn't light out, she smiled then kissed John. They wrapped their arms around each other and continued to kiss. "I love you so much. I can't wait until I am Mrs. Layfield," Stephanie said into his ear. John smirked. They went back to the hotel to celebrate.


	13. Off to Hartford

The next day, John opened his eyes and looked around the room. He looked down besides him and smiled. His fianc e was still sleeping. Stephanie McMahon was right by his side. John sighed then licked his lips. He checked the time. It was about 8 A.M. It was Wednesday and they didn't need to go anywhere. John kissed Steph's shoulder then got up from the bed. He got his cell phone and texted Cole as he walked to the bathroom.

**John_Layfield**: Stephanie said "yes".

He smiled then used the bathroom. Stephanie woke up soon when he went in to the bathroom. She sat up and waited for John to come out of the bathroom. The door opened and Stephanie saw John with nothing on. "I love the scene I am looking at," Stephanie said. John smirked as he saw her looking at him. John went to him and kissed her lips. Stephanie smiled and kissed him back. He went to get his underwear on. Stephanie looked at her ring and smiled more. John got a text back from Cole.

**Michael_Cole**: Congrats, John. Can not wait for the wedding.

John smiled then sat down. Stephanie crawled to him and put her arms around him. "Hey," John said. "Hello love. What are we doing today?" Steph asked. "I am not sure. We can go see your daughter and I guess tell them about us getting married," John said. Stephanie sighed as she licked her lips. She sat next to him. John smiled at her and saw the sheet covering her. "I'll have to call Paul and tell him," She said. "Okay. I will go and take a shower," John said. Steph nodded and she got out her phone to call Paul.

When John got out of the shower, he put the towel around his waist then washed up. He smiled at himself in the mirror then brushed his hair then he brushed his teeth. Once he was finished, he opened the door and looked at Stephanie. He smiled. "So is he okay with us seeing your daughters?" John asked as he went to his suitcase. She looked at John and said, "Yeah. Have to tell him when we get to Weston." "Oh. Thought you live in in Hartford," John said. "We live near it," She replied. He nodded as he got his shirt on then put his underwear on. "I am going to take a shower now," Stephanie said. John smiled at her as she walked in and shut the door. He got finished changing then packed up his stuff. He had to wait to get his things from the bathroom. John yawned then sat down on the bed and waited.

In a few minutes, Stephanie came out with her stuff from the bathroom and went to get changed. John saw her, she had the towel wrapped around her. He smiled, got up from the bed and got his towel from the floor then went to the bathroom. He put the towel on the floor then got his stuff. Stephanie put on a dress. John saw and smiled more. "Looking sexy," He said. Stephanie smirked as she looked over at John. "Thank you, babe. Likewise. Love the blue shirt on you," She said. John smiled. Steph packed while John put his suitcase and bag near the door. He would need to stop to get some breakfast.

They went to Denny's. After that, they went to the airport to fly to Hartford. "I hope they are nice to you," Stephanie said as they got seated on the plane. "Yeah," John said as he sat next to her. She got the window seat. They waited for the plane to take off. The flight attendant asked them what they wanted for drinks. "Coke," John said. "Water," Stephanie said. She nodded and gave John the can of Coke with a cup and handed Steph the bottle of water. They thanked her and she nodded then went to ask other people. John opened his can and poured the Coke into the cup then drank it. Stephanie opened her cap and took a sip of her water. Then she looked out the window. John put the cup in the cup holder then took Steph's hand that had the ring on it. He smiled as he looked at it. Stephanie looked at him then at the ring, too. "Hopefully we will be together forever," Stephanie said. "I am sure we will," John said. He lean over and kissed her lips. She smirked and kissed him back. In an hour or so, the plane took off to Hartford, Connecticut.


	14. Visiting

In Hartford, Connecticut, John and Stephanie went to Paul's home. They got a rental car and Stephanie drove to the house since John didn't know where the house is. John looked at the buildings and houses as they past them. Then he looked over at Steph. He took her hand and she smiled. "I can not wait until we get marry. When do you want the wedding? And where?" John asked. "I can't wait either. I would need to think about that two questions," She replied. John smirked as he nodded. In an hour or so, they got to Weston. Stephanie called Paul and told him that they were in Weston. Once they got to the house, John was impressed at where she lived. "A damn big house for the five of ya," John said. "It is. We need our space. The girls have their own rooms," Steph said. She stopped the car on the right side of the driveway. He looked at the two floor house then at Stephanie. "Okay. Lets go and tell them and for me to meet your daughters," John said. She nodded and they got out of the car. John went over to Stephanie and took her hand in his. She smiled at him and kissed his lips. He smiled and kissed back.

Paul was inside with his daughters. They were waiting for her to come and see them. They were in the living room when the door bell rang. Paul raised his eyebrow then went to get the door. When he opened it, he saw Stephanie and John. Steph smiled and said, "Hello, Paul. We are here. Can we come in so I can introduce John to the girls?" She asked. Paul looked at John for a moment then stepped to the side. She nodded at him and walked in. John followed her. He thanked Paul as he past him. Paul just sighed. He shut the door and followed them into the living room. The girls yelled, "Mommy" and went to hug her. John stood back so Steph can hug her daughters. He smiled then looked over at Paul who was standing in the doorway. John sighed and walked over to Paul. "How are you?" John asked. Paul looked over at him. "I am good. Just happy that my girls get to see their mother," Paul replied. He looked at John then back at Stephanie. John just nodded. He walked over to her as she stood up. "Who is that?" Aurora asked. Stephanie smiled and put her arm around John. "Girls, I want you to meet John. John this is Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn," Stephanie said. John smiled. "Nice to meet you girls," John said. They said hi. Stephanie smiled then picked up Vaughn. Paul went over to them and said, "you can sit down and visit." They nodded and sat down. The girls sat by their mother. john sat by Stephanie, too and Paul sat in his seat.

They talked about work and what they did in the past week. Stephanie looked at John then at Paul. "Well, me and John...got engaged," Stephanie said as she held her hand up. Paul looked at the ring then at John. "You guys are going to get married?" Paul asked. John nodded as he looked at Paul. "Yes, we are," He replied. Paul nodded as he looked away. John looked back at Stephanie. The girls were a little happy though they were sad that their parents are not together anymore. They spend the day with the girls. Steph took John on a tour of the house. They even had dinner with them. Paul was fine with it. By the time they were ready to leave, it was dark out. John looked looked out the window then back at Stephanie who was sitting down on the sofa. "I think we should stay here. We can take the spare room," He said. Stephanie looked at him. "Yes, we can," She replied then looked over at Paul. The girls were sleeping already. Paul looked at her then at John. "It's fine with me. I don't have a problem at all," He said. They nodded and went to get their suitcases into the room.

In the room, John sat on the bed while Stephanie took a shower. John already took one. He was in his boxers. Paul was already in bed. John sighed as he licked his lips then laid down. He rubbed his stomach then ran his hands through his hair. He looked at his boxers and grinned. But, he isn't sure if the girls would hear them having sex. He closed his eyes. Stephanie came in the room with a bathrobe on and saw John laying down on the bed. She smiled. "Babe, you okay?" She asked. John opened his eyes as he sat back up. He smiled when he saw her. "I am fine. Just thinking," He replied. Stephanie smirked closed the door behind her then walked over to him. She sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. "What about?" She asked. John smiled as he looked at her. "Um...I am thinking about us having sex, but I know we can't since your daughters are here and they might hear us," John replied. Stephanie grinned then nodded. "True, but I don't think they will," Steph replied. John licked his lips then kissed her lips. "Well, that is good to hear," He said against her lips. She kissed him back as she got onto his lap. She still had the robe on, but John untied it and pulled it open. She had nothing on underneath. John smirked and continued to kiss Steph. She wrapped her legs around his waist."John," Stephanie moaned as he kissed her neck. She put her hands in his hair. John smirked then stopped. "I am getting itching," He said. Steph looked at him and raised her eyebrow. John put his head down and Steph wondering where he was itching at. She looked down and saw a bulge. She then got where the itch was coming from. She slowly got off him and John looked at her. He smiled as he waited for her. She took the robe off then got on her knees. She pulled down his boxers and saw his big cock. She smiled and licked her lips before putting him in her mouth.

John closed his eyes as he moaned and gripped the covers. Stephanie bobbed her head up and down on his cock. John arched his hips a little. She had her hands on his leg and rubbed them. He put his hand on the back of her head so she can keep going. "Don't stop...please don't," John moaned. Stephanie then played with his balls which set him off a whole lot louder. "OH GOD, STEPH!" He yelled. She stopped and looked up at him. John put his hand over his mouth. She pulled him out and said, "John. Shhh! I can't believe you yelled out." She smirked as she shook her head. She crawled ontop of him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry. I really hope they didn't hear me," He said. "Me, too," She said. They waited for a few minutes to see if anyone will knock on the door.

After 15, no one did. Both sighed a relief. Stephanie got off him and laid beside John. He smiled as he looked over at her. "Alright. My turn," He said, "Plus I was about to blow when I yelled. So I will just blow in you." Stephanie bite her bottom lips then spread her legs for him. He looked at the view and licked his lips. He got ontop of her and kissed her lips first then her neck and down her chest between her boobs. He then sucked on both to get the hard. After that was done, he went down below and wonder what to do first. Stephanie had her eyes closed, waiting for John to make her scream. He decided to put his face in her pussy and lick everywhere. Steph moaned. She had her legs on his shoulders. He had his hands on her hips and she had her hands on his head so he won't stop. John reached up and took one of her boobs in his hand and rubbed her nipple. "Ah...damn it, John...don't...stop," Stephanie said as she arched her back and hips. John smiled when heard her. So he went on for a few minutes more then he stopped. He licked what was left off his lips as he got his cock above her opening. She looked at him and nodded. "Now, please, I need you," She moaned. John smiled as he went in slowly. Both moaned. John thrust in and out of her slowly then he picked up the pace. He put his hand on the headboard and his other hand on her hip. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Steph put her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she can kiss him. She wiped away the sweat that was on his forehead. He was getting hot and red. She was also getting hot and sweaty. Soon he reached his peak and release his sperms into her as they both moaned. She came, too. John got off her and laid next to her. Both were breathing heavily. "Damn. That was the best sex I had. Ever," Stephanie said. John looked at her. "Better than with Paul?" He asked. She sighed as she looked at him. "Yes," She replied. John smiled then kissed her lips. She kissed him back. They got under the covers then went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**September 28, 2013**; John and Stephanie were in Bermuda. They were sitting on the porch and looking out at the ocean. The sun was out and shining the ocean. Both had their sunglasses on. Stephanie held John's hand with her right hand. "We will go out for dinner then walk along the beach," John said as he looked over at Stephanie. She nodded as she looked over at him. He smiled then looked out the ocean. Stephanie smiled back then looked down at her ring. Then she asked, "Shouldn't we be planning the wedding?" He looked over at her and replied, "True, but I already now when we should get marry." She turned her body towards him and asked, "When should we get marry then?" John smirked as he turned his body towards her. "Next month. October 29th," He replied. Stephanie raised her eyebrow as she thought about it. "What? Next month. John, that is a couple days away. We need to find a place to get marry at. I need to find a dress. You need to find a tux. We need a cake. We need to find a place for the rep-" Stephanie wasn't be able to finish because John cut her off. "I know. I know. I got it. Just worry about the gown and I got everything else," He said. Stephanie smiled as she nodded. "Okay. What day though so I can get my wedding dress?" Steph asked. John got out his phone to check the calender. He saw October 29th falls on a Tuesday. He sighed and said, "October 29th, but we need to have that Smackdown off. Including our friends that are going to be at the wedding." "No. Not that day, John. We have to be at Smackdown. Have it on a Saturday. What's the first Saturday that week?" Steph asked. "November 2nd," John replied. "Okay. We'll have it in November. Please John, I want our friends there and my daughters and both of our families," She said. John licked his lips as he agreed. "Okay. November 2nd. Do you know where you want it at?" John asked. Stephanie thought about it as she looked out at the ocean. She would love it to be in Connecticut, but not sure if John wanted it at Bermuda or Texas. She looked over at him. "I don't mind having it in Connecticut, but if you want it here, we can," She said. John nodded as he thought about it then remembered that they would need to do the "Notice of Intended Marriage" and send it in within the three months before the wedding. John sighed and said, "Can't do it here since we are not waiting three months to get marry. How about Florida?" She licked her lips and sat up on the chair, John did the same. He kept her hand in his. "We can, but where? I know you got married in Key West and I don't know if you want to do that again," Stephanie said. John nodded and said, "Yeah. Not sure about Key West, but somewhere in Florida." "Yeah. Come on, I am hungry. Can we have dinner now?" She asked. "Not til around 8. It's only 2 P.M. so, I can make you a snack," John said. Stephanie just nodded. He smiled as he got up and helped her up. "Come on then," He said. They went into the house.

After dinner that night, John and Stephanie walked alone the beach shore. The moon w as out and full. John smiled as he looked up at the moon then at Stephanie. The moon shine down at her. He smiled more and kissed her lips. Stephanie smiled and kissed him back. They stopped and looked out at the ocean. Steph sighed then said, "We need to get a wedding planner." John looked at her. "Why? I got it covered. I'll look for a place in St Pete to host the wedding and reception," John replied. "Yeah, I know, but still. I think we still need one, so that person can take care of to the wedding place and reception so we don't. We just take care of the cake, wedding dress and tuxs ad invitations," Stephanie said. "Ture. Okay. You can pick out the wedding planner and we'll take care of what we need to do," John said. "I'll look for one tomorrow," Stephanie said. John licked his lips then pulled her into a hug. She smiled as she hugged him back. They began to walk again. "Hey, do you want to have another baby?" John asked. "Yeah, I do. Do you want to have a baby?" Steph asked then looked over at John. "Okay. Just checking. I actually do want a baby," John replied. Stephanie smiled then kissed his lips. "Sucks I am not pregnant yet since we had a lot of sex," She said. "Maybe soon then," John said. He smiled and kissed her back. Then decided to go back home and rest.

**September 30, 2013**; they went to Mississippi Coast Coliseum in Biloxi, Mississippi. It was going to be an action pack night. Los Matadores arrived in WWE. Stephanie have to pretend to love and be happy with Paul on camera. Though she won't off camera. John have to say whatever they tell him to say even if he didn't want to say it. They got a room together in the hotel near the arena. After checking in their room and putting their stuff in the room, Steph and John went to get a late lunch. They went to eat in the mall that was down the street from the hotel. They went to Bonefish Grill. Neither had been there before.

After wards, they walked around the mall. Stephanie went into Bath and Body Works while John went to Men's Avenue. He just looked around. Though he should be with Stephanie so he went back to Bath and Body Works. Stephanie saw him as she left the store with a bag in hand. "Hey, what you get?" He asked. "Just a lotion that I'll wear tonight," Stephanie replied. She looked over at Victoria's Secret and smirked. He looked over at the store then looked back at Stephanie. "I'll wait out here," John said. She smiled and hand him the back. He took it then went to sit down. Stephanie went in to the store. John sighed as he looked around. He checked his watch to see the time. It was only 3:34 PM. They should be heading to the arena soon. Around 4 PM, Stephanie came out with a bag in hand and walked over to John. He got up when he saw her. "Hey, we have to be at the arena soon," He said. "Yes, but it's right down the street. It's not far," Stephanie replied. John nodded and looked down at the bag. "Another thing you brought? What is it?" He asked. "You'll see after Raw when we get back to the hotel," Stephanie replied as she smirked. John smirked, too. They left the mall and John drove them back to the hotel.

At the hotel, John and Stephanie sat down on the sofa. It was only 4:40 PM. They didn't have to be there until 7 PM. John looked over at Stephanie and smirked. "Should we do something before the show?" He asked. Steph raised her eyebrow as she looked over at John. "What do you have in mind?" She asked knowning the answer to it already. John smirked and kissed her without answering. Stephanie smiled and kissed him back. She got up and stradle his lap. John put his hands on her hips as she put her arms around his neck. John kissed her then stopped and said, "We need to do a quick one snce I want to take a shower before going over there." Stephanie nodded and said, "Yeah. I want to take one, too. I'll take one after you." John smileed then kissed her again. John unbutton and unzipped his pants. Stephanie had to get up to take her pants off. Once that was to the side and that John had his dick out of his pants. Steph grinned when she saw t then mounted it. Both moaned. John put his hands on her hips as she went up and down. John put his head back wth his eyes closed. He would really need to take a shower after this. Stephanie looked at John and smiled. She put her hands on his cheek and picked his head up then kissed him. John put his arms around her and rubbed her back as he kissed her back. John moved so he can lay on the sofa. Stephanie continued to ride him. He arched his hips as he moaned her name. Stephanie unbutton his shirt and rubbed his chest. Soon she was slowing down. John was about to release into her. When he did, he breath heavily. Stephanie came, too. She got off him and laid on top of him then laid her head on his chest. John smiled then kissed her forehead. "Man, I would never get enough of this," He said. "Same," She replied. "I would sleep, but we need to get ready," John said. Stephanie sighed and got up from him. "True. Lets take a shower," She said and took his hand. He got up and went to the bathroom with her. They took a shower together.

Around 7 PM, John and Stephanie went to the Coast Coliseum. She went to see Paul while John was in the locker room with Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler. Michael and Jerry congratulate John on his engagment. John thanked them. He sat down and they talked to each other. Stephanie was in the office with Paul. They talked to The Rhodes family about their segment later tonight. After wards, Cody looked at Stephanie and asked, "I heard you were getting married to John Layfield, is that true?" Stephanie sighed and nodded. "It is. Me and Paul are divorced and John asked me to marry him on my birthday. I, of course, said yes," She said. She showed Cody the ring. He looked at it then smirked. "Congrats to you and Layfield," He said, "I got to go and get ready. See you later." Stephanie nodded and he left. Stephanie looked around then went back to the office.

Before 8 PM, John, Michael and Jerry went down to the commentary desk with their enterance music. Stephanie smiled when she saw John. He did his little dance. She should ask him to teach her that. Paul sighed next to her as he saw this. She looked over at him. "You alright?" She asked. Paul wasn't, but he didn't tell her. "I am just fine," He replied. She nodded and continued to watch Raw.

Once WWE came back from commercial, Triple-H's theme song came on and John looked at the little monitor on the desk. He and Stephanie came out holding hands. John sighed, but just brushed it off since he knows they have to act like a marry couple. Once they got into the ring, John looked up and over at her. She looked over at him for a moment and smirked then looked over at Paul. Soon the Rhodes family came out. The McMahons offered Cody Rhodes & Goldust the opportunity to earn their jobs back by defeating Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns at WWE Battleground. But, should they fail, not only would Cody & Goldust never work for WWE again, but Dusty would be fired from his job developing WWE talent at the Performance Center. Dusty accepted although they soon saw what they'd gotten themselves into when the Sheild came out and attacked them.

When the camera was off of Stephanie and Paul, she went over to John and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'll see you after Raw," She said. He nodded. Stephanie smiled more then went backstage with Paul after seeing what the Shield did to Cody. John looked at Michael and Jerry, and smirked. He couldn't wait to see her after Raw.

After Raw, Michael, Jerry and John went to the back. John got to the back last, he looked around for Stephanie expecting her waiting for him, but he didn't see her. He sighed and went to look for her. She was down the corridor that he was walking in. When John saw her, he had to stop and watch her walked to him. He smiled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was thinking, "How did I get someone this hot?" He smirked at that thought. Soon she stood in front of him. "Hey, babe. You were great out there," Stephanie said before placing a kiss on his lips. "Thanks. I do my best," John said then kissed her back. "I have to go and take a shower," Steph said. John nodded and said, "I'll go get my stuff and wait for you. You can call me when you are ready." "I will," She said. He smiled and they kissed once more before she went to take a shower. John went to get ready.

Around 11 PM, John and Stephanie went back to the hotel. John took a quick shower when they got into the hotel. Stephanie put on what she got at Victoria's Secret. It was a pink Lace Halter Babydoll. She knows that John will love it and can't wait to show him. Once she got it on, she got into bed and waited for John to get out of the bathroom. In a few minutes, John came out only wearing his underwear. Stephanie looked over at him and smirked. "Whoa. Love the undies," She said. John grinned as he looked over aat her. "Wow. That is very hot. Please stay in that everyday," John said. Stephanie smiled. "I wish, but it's only for your eyes only." He nodded and got into bed. "Yes, it is," He said then kissed Stephanie's lips. She kissed him back with more passion. John smiled then pulled back so he can looked at the top more. "If fits you perfectly. Love how it shows you breast great," John said as he smirked. "Awe. Thanks babe. One of these days, we need to get you something sexy when we have sex," She said. "We will. Right now, we have what you are wearing and my undies," John said. Shee nodded and they got down to business. Their were yelling each other names, moaning, sucking, bed rocking and all that sexy sex going on.

After an hour, both Steph and John were laying next to each other as they breath heavily. Both were looking up at the ceiling. "Hot damn. That was just hot and sexy. I...love...you...Steph," John said. She smiled and said, "I love you more, future husband," She said. John smiled then gave her a kiss before she put her head on his chest. "In the morning, we will go to Baton Rouge, Louisiana," John said. "We can. Though I don't have to be on camera, but I'll be there to watch it in the back," Stephanie said. John nodded. "That is fine. We can try to spend time together before the taping," He said. She nodded. Soon they fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**October 28, 2013**; only five more days until Stephanie becomes Mrs. Stephanie Layfield. Everything was ready. She got her dress and John got his tux. They got the wedding place. It is going to be in St. Pete Beach at the Trade Winds. They sent out invitations that the wedding planner helped Stephanie with. Raw was in Orlando, Florida and Smackdown will be taped in Tampa which is great for John and Stephanie. They can shoot to St. Pete for the wedding. Steph looked in the mirror of the hotel room to make sure her make up was good and not messed up. She looked over at the bathroom door that was closed and she heard the water on as John was taking a shower. She smiled then went to the living room to drink her coffee which was going cold. She sighed. "I'll just get more later at the arena," Stephanie said. She looked at her watch. It was only 5 PM. She bite her lips then went to get John. "John, we have to go now. It takes about ten minutes to get to the Amway Center. I am not sure if there is traffic right now," Stephanie said towards the bathroom door. She went back to the living room then to the kicthen to wash her mug out. Then she went to watch some TV. In about 10 seconds, John came out wearing his suit and tie. Stephanie looked over at him and smiled. "Hey, handsome, are you ready?" She asked. John looked at her and said, "Yeah. Let me get my suitcase and bag." He went back into the room and got them. Steph shut the TV off and got her suitcase, too.

They left Days Inn and drove to Amway Center. "We should eat when we get there," Stephhanie said. "Yes, we can do that," John replied. She nodded then put the radio on. It was playing "I Know You Want Me" by Pitbull. Stephanie smirked as she looked over at him. John raised his eyebrow at the song. "Who is this?" He asked. "It's Pitbull. Have you not heard of him?" She asked. "No, I have not. But, if you like this song, I won't change it," He said. "Thank you. It reminds me of you, because I know you want me and you know I want you," She said as she danced a little in her seat. John laughed a little as he nodded. "Oh, so true. I do want you, my Queen Stephanie." John said. She smiled. "Yes, Queen Stephanie has a nice ring to it," Stephanie said then she looked at her engagement ring. John took a peek at Stephanie as he was driving and saw she was looking at the ring. He smiled as he looked back at the road.

At Amway Center, John parked the car and they got out. The tux and dress was in the car still. "I think we need to keep this with us so no body will take them," Stephanie said. "Yes, we can do that," John said. So they got their clothes then went inside. When they got to Stephanie's room, she put her stuff inside then followed John to the locker room for the announcers, John put his stuff inside and told Cole who was inside that he is getting something to eat with Stephanie. They went to the cafe to see what they have out. John looked at the food then at Stephanie. "What at ya getting?" He asked. "Um...," She said as she looked at the food, "I guess I am getting salad." She went to where the salad is at and got some. John nodded and got some chicken that he was looking at before. Then he got some salad and fruits. Stephanie got some fruits, too. They went to a table with some of their friends. Some of the divas came by and told them that they can't wait for the wedding. "We can't wait either," Stephanie said. She smiled then looked at John which he nodded.

Few minutes before Raw, John, Jerry and Michael went to the announcer's table to each of their theme songs. The crowd cheered, some booed Cole though. Stephanie watched it from the office. Hunter was watching it, too. He wasn't going to be at the wedding, but her family will be and her mom and dad will bring her daughters to be in the wedding. Shane is bringing his family with him, too. When she had told him about the divorce from Paul and marrying John. He was mad, but he understands it, a little since his wife is the first girlfriend he ever had. He is lucky to marry his true love while Stephanie is now marrying hers. Her mother, Linda McMahon, will be her maid of honor with her friends being the brides maid. And John's father will be his best man and his mother will be in the crowd. Her elder daughter will be the flower girl and another one of their friends will be a ring bearer. Paul then got up and told Stephanie that he is going to talk to Shawn. She just nodded and he left. She sigheed as she licked her lips and watched Raw.

She and Hunter were going to close Raw with Randy Orton's WWE Championship coronation. The Shield was there, too to protect them from whoever came out to the ring. The WWE roster forced to observe Orton s championship victory speech. Big Show came out and crashed the party. John looked over at Stephanie. She was dressed in black and in high heel boots. He smirked then looked at Cole and Jerry.

After the show, everyone got ready to leave. John took a shower while Steph took one in her room. After they both finished packing, they went to the parking lot. Stephanie got there first and waited for John to show up. He was talking to Michael Cole. He asked if Cole is going to the wedding. He said he will be there. "Good. Talk later," John said then went to the parking lot. Stephanie smiled when she saw him. "Where you been?" She asked. "Talking to Cole," John replied. They put their sutff into the car and got in. Then drove to the hotel.


	17. Chapter 17

The next night, they did the Smackdown taping then on Wednesday, John, Stephanie and their guests went to St. Pete for the wedding. Linda and Vince McMahon with her daughters, Shane and his family were at the Trade Winds. Plus John's mom and dad. When John and Stephanie got there, the checked into their room then put their suitcases and outfits into the room. Then they went to meet their families. They all went out for dinner. John introduced his parents to Stephanie's family. They all got along. Everyone was happy about the wedding. Stephanie smiled then looked over at John next to her. John looked over at her and smiled back. Then he looked across the long table at his mom and dad. They smiled at him and Steph, John smiled back and looked over at his parents in law, Vince and Linda McMahon. Stephanie looked over at her brother, Shane with his family. Her daughters were sitting on her right side. They ate their food when it came. Everyone talked about the wedding and the reception. "Do you guys have a cake yet?" Linda asked. Stephanie looked at her mom. "We have. We went to the cake store and told the baker what we wanted. Plus we went picked out the foods we wanted at the reception," Stephanie replied. John nodded. "Oh, good. Can't wait to see it," Linda said as she smiled. Stephanie smiled then continued to eat.

After dinner, they went back to their rooms to get ready for bed. Steph's daughter stayed with her parents. Stephanie was in the living room and watching some TV. She was in her nightgown. She looked over at John next to her and smiled. He was only in his boxers. He smiled back and pulled her closer. She snuggled against his bare chest and smiled more. She put her arms around him and almost sat in his lap. John noticed and smirked. "You can sit in my lap. I really don't mind," He said. Stephanie licked her lips and sat in his laps. "I can't wait to become your wife. I love you, John. I always will and no one can break that up. Not even Paul," Steph said. "Very true. No one will break us up. I can not wait to tell people that you are my wife. I can't wait to be your husband," he replied. Stephanie licked her lips again then kissed his lips. Then she thought about what Shane asked. She sighed then asked, "Should we have kids? I don't know if you want any?" She looked up at his face and smiled. She could look at him all day and never get tired of it. John looked at her and thought about it, too. He wasn't so sure about having kids his own. He licked his lips and sighed. "I need to think about it," He replied. Stephanie nodded then kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back. He put one of his hand on her hip. Stephanie put her arms around his neck never breaking the kiss. Then she pulled back and said, "I need you now." John smirked, turned the TV off and picked her up as he got up then went to the room.

In the morning, Stephanie, John, Shane and his family, John's mom and dad, Stephanie's daughter and some of the guests went to the beach. Steph's daughters and Shane's sons played in the sand near them. John sat in the chair next to Steph's. Shane and Marrisa laid on the beach towels. The Bellas and Natalya were laying out in the sun. They brought drinks and snacks with them. John took a sip of his water then looked around. The beach had some people around. Then he looked over at the kids. He sighed. He knows that Steph's kids will be his step-kids. Which is fine with him because they are not babies. Steph looked over at him and noticed he was looking at the kids. She smiled and took his hand. He slowly looked over at hey. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. Just thinking," He replied. She smiled as she nodded. Later on, they went into the water. Shane and Marissa watched the kids. When they were up to their waists. Stephanie put her arm around his neck and he put his arms around her. The water was nice and not very cold. It's good to be in the water since the sun was getting to hot. Stephanie kissed his lips and he kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he stood in the water. She ran her hands through his wet hair. John rubbed her back then placed his hands on her ass. Stephanie smirked when she felt his hands. John smirked and kissed her lips. They kissed for a while until Stephanie wanted to lay in the sun. John licked his lips as he nodded. She got off him and took his hand then went to their area. When they got there, Shane and Marissa went into the water.

Stephanie laid on the towel while John sat in the chair. He looked at her and smiled then looked over at the kids. They were making sand castles. He smiled more then looked back at Stephanie. She was laying on her back with her eyes closed. He licked his lips then took a sip of his water. He looked over at the water and saw Shane and Marissa. He looked over at the Bellas and Natalya. They were talking among themselves and laying in the sun, too.

Once they got back to the hotel, they got ready to go out to eat again. It won't be at the hotel. John have to find a great place for adults and children. He found a place called "Westshore Pizza." He told Stephanie and she said it's fine. John told his parents while Steph told her family. They told the divas and some friends about the "Westshore Pizza". Some didn't want to go, but will. They won't get pizza. When everyone was ready to go eat, they drove to the "Westshore Pizza". Each family and friends took different cars. Steph's daughters rode with John and their mom. John's parents rode with Steph's parents. Shane rode with his family.

Once everyone got to the pizza place, John counted to see how many people there was. There were more than ten. So hopefully they got room for them all. When they went in, John looked around then at Stephanie. "There is no room for us and I just think we should go to Applebee's or Ruby Tuesday," John said. Stephanie looked around, too and agreed. "Lets go then," Stephanie said. She told the crew and they agreed with them, too. Though the children were hungry, but went with their parents. Everyone got back into their cars and went to Ruby Tuesday.


	18. Chapter 18

**November 2, 2013; Wedding Day!**

Everyone was getting ready and couldn't wait for the marriage of John Layfield and Stephanie McMahon. John was in the room with his father, Vince McMahon and some of his guy friends. He was happy, excited and nervous at the same time. John stood in front of a mirror and made sure his tux was prefect and not dirty. He had done this about 100 times today. They all talked about the wedding.

In Stephanie's room, her mother and bride's maids was talking and getting ready for the wedding. Stephanie had his gown on as she looked in the mirror. Her mother went over to her and looked at Steph in the mirror. Steph smiled when she saw her which made her mother smiled back.

"I a really for you and John. Just can't believe that you are marrying him. Are you guys planning on having a baby together?" Linda asked.

"Mom," Stephanie said then laughed a little. She added, "I don't know if he wants any. He knows I have three daughters of my own. He probably thinks that is enough for him."

Linda nodded and walked away. Stephanie looked over at her older daughter, Aurora will be the flower girl for the wedding. Murphy and Vaughn were sitting with family and waiting for the wedding to start.

It was a very nice day out to have the wedding outside on the beach. The Rev was at the alter, waiting for the groom and bride. Vince McMahon was waiting for his daughter so he can walk her down the aisle. When the wedding got started, John with his father went to the alter. He shook hands with the rev before turning to the aisle as he waits for his wife. He smiled when he thought about that. He is going to be over the moon once they are husband and wife. They will have a great honeymoon after wards. He just needs to figure a place for them to go to. He looked over at the guests and family members. He looked over at Steph's two daughters who will become his step-daughters after today. He smiled at them then looked over at the water. The music started up and John looked at the brides maid coming out with their partners. Nikki with John Cena, Brie with Daniel and Natalya with Tyson Kidd. Linda was Linda was with the two daughters. The bride's maids stood on the bride's side and the grooms men stood by the groom. John's father stood by him.

Everyone stood up when Aurora came out and threw some of the flowers around her as she walked to the alter. She stood by Nikki Bella. Soon Stephanie came out with Vince. John smiled at Steph in her white dress. He got teary eyes when she came down towards him. Stephanie was smiling at him the whole time. She did looked around at her friends and family then back to John. When they stopped in front of the Rev, he asked who gives this bride away.

"Her parents does," Vince said. Linda nodded as she smiled at them.

He nodded and Vince kissed Steph's cheek then shook John's hand.

"Take care of her, John," He said. "I will always take care of her," John said as he took Steph's hand.

Vince smiled and went to sit next to his wife, Linda. Stephanie and John face each other. They held hands as the Rev started to talk. Everyone listen to him. John smiled at Stephanie and she smiled back. He wish the Rev get to the "I do" part. When he asked if any have anything to say about why they shouldn't get marry. John and Stephanie looked over at their friends and families and hope no one talks. The Rev nodded as no one stood up to stop the wedding. So he continue on. They put the rings on then said their I do's. The Rev told John he can kiss his bride. He smiled and kissed Stephanie deeply. She kissed him back. After they were done, they faced the guests and heard them cheering. They walked down the aisle, hand in hand to the reception in the big room inside Trade Winds. John and Steph was by the doors as the guests went inside. Then Vince introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Layfield. Stephanie smiled when she heard her father call her by her new last name. They went inside as the crowd clapped for them. John and Steph went to their table and waved to their friends and families.

When they were at the table and the crowd quiet down. John and Stephanie looked around the room and smiled. John got the microphone from Vince and thanked him. He put his arm around Steph's waist. Then John began to talk.

"Me and my new lovely wife, Stephanie would love to thank everyone that showed up. We love you guys. And we are happy to be together and married. Steph, I love you so much and I would just go nuts if you were not with me."

He smiled and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and took the microphone from him. She put her arm around his waist.

"I would also love to thank everyone here, too. I am so happy that I have married my true love and I am glad that he is my best friend. I just can't live without this guy here," Stephanie said as she looked over at John, "I love you, John and I will never leave you."

John smiled and kissed her and she kissed him back. The crowd clapped. Soon it was their first dance together as husband and wife. Then everyone else started to join in. John looked into Steph's eyes and she did likewise.

"I love you so damn much. I will never get tired of saying it. I hope your daughters will be okay with me being their step-father," John said then looked over at her daughters dancing with their grandparents.  
>Stephanie smiled and said, "I am sure they will love you. Like I do."<p>

He looked back at her and nodded. They danced the night away and had some food. When it was time to throw the flowers, all the single ladies came to catch it. Steph threw it behind her and one of Steph's friend caught it. John threw the garter for the single men to catch. One of John's single guy friend caught it. John smiled at him then went over to his wife.

"I can wait to have you alone and to go on our honeymoon," John whispered into Steph's ear.

She smiled and whispered into his ear. "Same here. I hope you plan a great honeymoon for us. And I love Bermuda, I just hope it's not there since we will be living there."

John nodded. He had to quickly pick out a place for them. He sighed as he thought about it. He went to talk to his parents while Steph went to talk to her parents. Her daughters was around her. His mom and father congratulated him on his marriage to Stephanie McMahon.

"We are so happy that Stephanie is your wife. Hopefully we can get some grandkids in the future," His mom said.

"Awe mom. You do have grandkids. Well step-grandkids. Steph's daughters," John said.

"Yes, but...wouldn't you want some that is your own?" She asked.

John shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Stephanie. She was still talking to her parents. He smiled, but Stephanie wasn't looking.

"Oh, Steph. I am very happy for you two. I hope you guys have a happy and long life together," Linda said.

"Thanks, mom. We will have a very happy and long life together. I have loved him for a long time though I was with Paul," Stephanie said then looked at each of her daughters.

They looked up at her and smiled a little. Vince and Linda smiled down at them then Vince said, "We should go and talk to his parents."

"Sure. And I can have John spend some time with my daughters." Stephanie said as she put her hand on Murphy's head.

They nodded and all went over to John and her parents. John noticed them coming towards them and stopped talking. When they got to them, Stephanie told John that she wanted him to hang out and talk to her daughter since it is his step-daughters now.

"Sure. We can talk and hang out," John said then turned to his parents, "We can talk later on." His parents nodded and John followed Stephanie and his step-daughters to a table to get to know each other.

While that happens, Vince, Linda and John's parents talked. John's mother asked who Steph's kids' father was. Linda looked at her and said, "Their father is Paul As known as Triple-H." They nodded and talked more about Stephanie and John.

Though out the reception, everyone had fun. Stephanie cut the cake and put her piece into John's face. He laughed and put some of his in hers. After wards, they all head back to the hotel and John had to make some arrangements for their honeymoon.


	19. Chapter 19

Jamaica was the place they went for their honeymoon. John got a room at the Bay View Eco Resort & Spa. He knows Stephanie will like the spa area. She was excited to go there and couldn't wait to get there. John and Stephanie were on the plane and waiting for lift off. Hunter was going to look after his children while she was away.

John and Stephanie went to the beach and laid in the sun and going into the water. Stephanie laid on the towel on her stomach and John sat in the chair. He opened his eyes and looked over at Stephanie. He smiled. He was very happy with her, he looked at his ring and twisted it around his finger. John got a water and took a sip of it. Stephanie looked over at him and smiled. She was still on her stomach. When she thinks about John, her heart skips a beat. She is glad she married him.

After a while in the sun, they decided to go swimming in the ocean. We made out and swim a little. He wanted to rip her bikini off her and have sex right there and then, but there was a lot of people here so have to wait to do that until they get back to the room. Soon they got out and went to dry off then went back to the room. Back at the room, Stephanie told John that she was taking a nap. "Sure. I'll be outside and checking out things. Just call me when you wake up or need me," John said. "Sure will babe," She said. They kissed and John left the room. Stephanie smiled then laid down to take a nap. John went back down to the lobby. He looked around then went out to the pool area and sat on the chair. He texted some of his friends. Orton asked how the honeymoon was going. He texted back.

John_Layfield: "It is very good. Don't want to leave this place."

John smiled and decided to take a picture of himself and send it to Stephanie so that she can see it when she gets up. After he send it, he closed his eyes and took a little nap. He wasn't really in direct sunlight so he hoped that he didn't get burn. Five minutes later, he opened his eyes and looked around. He checked the time. 4:30 P.M. He smiled and checked to see if Stephanie answered back. Which she did.

Stephanie_McMahon-Layfield: Come on up so I can kiss that sexy face.

John_Layfield: Oh my way, love. Don't move.

He put his phone in his pocket and went up to the room. When John got into the room, Stephanie was still laying down. She looked over at him and smiled. John smiled back and laid next to her.

"Hello. How was your nap?" John asked.

"It was good. Still tired, but I'll be fine," Stephanie said.

John smiled more then kissed her lips and she kissed him back. She still had her bikini on. Stephanie got on top of John and continued to kiss him.

"I love you. We need to make kids of our own," Stephanie said.

She smirked and laid her head on his chest. John smiled and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her. He thought about having kids with her, but isn't sure about having them now. He sighed and said,

"Yeah. I would love to have kids with you. Lets just wait a while until we do."

Stephanie looked up at him and smiled. John licked his lips as he rubbed her back.

"Yes, we can wait. Just don't want to wait until you are like 80 or 90 years old," Stephanie said.

He laughed then Stephanie did. They kissed again then Stephanie said,

"I want a son this time. I love the girls, but I think they want a baby brother now."

John nodded and looked out the window. He saw blue skies and some clouds. Then he looked at Stephanie.

"Lets go and have fun. That is what honeymoons are about," John said.

Stephanie smiled and kissed his lips. She got up and got dressed. John changed clothes then they went out to have fun.


End file.
